


Lean On Me

by lemonyboyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Nerd GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Angst, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyboyy/pseuds/lemonyboyy
Summary: Crosswork from my wattpad of the same name :)Clay Blocc was never good at the whole school scene. He was smart, very smart, but being the star football player he was, academics were never important to him, barely passing classes by the skin of his teeth. On the field during the biggest game of Clay's life, a terrible accident leaves Clay in the hospital, unable to walk due to injury. Fearing he has lost all he had worked for, Clay is forced to rethink his life.Young student George Founders was top of his class. He held himself to very high standards, it was an 'A' or nothing for him. Seeking out a medical career, George found himself in a temporary intern job at the local hospital. George never had time for fun and games, he was always too busy growing up too fast.Clay and George knew of each other vaguely, having grown up going to the same schools, but they find themselves drawn to each other for unknown reasons. George was too high-strung and Clay was too impulsive. What happens when they start to catch feelings?
Kudos: 1





	1. Disclaimer/Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> cross work from wattpad, also called Lean on Me by Lemonyboyy

Hello everyone! Just a little disclaimer for obvious reason :)

This is in fact a work of pure fiction and i am in no way forcing relationships upon those depicted in the story. There is some shipping going on, but by no means do i intend this to force it. Dream and George have both publicly stated they are fine being shipped and such. If absolutely anyone in this story is uncomfortable with it's publication, i will delete it with no questions.

As fans, we are here to enjoy their content and not to be hateful. Please respect content creators as it is their choice to create entertainment for us viewers. Do not force YOUR ideals onto them by any means. Them making content is a pure privilege for us and not a right, don't abuse it.

And for the record, i am not shipping Clay and George as they are very real people with very real lives outside of videos. I am shipping their online personas, that's why last names are changed and some details are different

Please be respectful to those around you and remember to be kind. A smile can go a long ways.

Triggers:

This story contains some serious triggers such as mental issues, hospitals and injuries, i will be putting out trigger warnings but please read at your own risk. I am not responsible for anything that happens as you have been warned.

That being said, enjoy the read!


	2. Friday Night Lights

(Just a warning, i know jack-shit bout football. I was a band kid, i will get football details wrong DONT COME FOR ME PLS)

The pregame locker room was always a mess, especially today. Tonight the Mike Craftinton's high school famed football team, The Creepers, were playing their biggest rivals, the Fort Night High's Rangers. Not only would half the city attend the game, but a manager for the top football college teams would be there today, scoping out talent. And Clay Blocc was talented.

Clay sat in the cramped locker-room. Steam from the running showers and general sweat dampened the air. Clay didn't mind though. He rather enjoyed the chaos. The atmosphere was always full of excitement and pride. The Creepers were quite famous in the state, taking home several trophies in recent years, all thanks to Clay.  
Clay was definitely the best player on the team, able to play any position on the field with ease. Everyone knew Clay was amazing, even Clay, but he was humble about it. He sat on the metal bench near his locker, slipping off his school clothes to get into his football gear.

"Dream, hmm you sexy thang!" A familiar voice called. Due to Clay's popularity, he was given the nickname 'The Dream.' Clay grinned and looked up, seeing his best friend, Nick Sap, biting his lip and making the fuckboi face. Clay rose to his feet and they exchanged a brotherly hug and complete handshake.

"Looking cute today, Nick." Dream offered a playful wink and proceeded to slap Nick's ass with force.

"Ohmegosh Dream∼" Nick threw his hands over his cheeks dramatically. "Staph, you finna make me act up." Nick somehow managed to make the human equivalent of the heart eyes emoji in real life. The two boys then erupted in laughter. This was a common conversation between them. Though Nick was painfully straight. He could absolutely marry a man and adopt kids and he'd still be straight.

When Dream's tea-kettle wheeze subsided he grinned. "You excited for the game, Sapnap?" He asked, returning to removing his clothes. Sapnap was a nickname given to his friend by the school, based on the fact that Nick never seemed to stay awake during classes.

"Yeah, man! Tonight's the night you get your ass a full-ride scholarship." Sapnap beamed. He opened his locker, which was right next to Dream's. Taking out his shoulder pads and uniform, he replaced them with his backpack.

"Nah, I won’t get one. Someone else probably will." Dream mumbled, slipping into his padded white pants. Dream shoved his head through his shoulder pads then slipped on his jersey. Their school colors were green and white so their uniforms wore the very same greens and whites.

"Are you serious? You were the only one who scored last game, and we won by 27 points." Sapnap scoffed. "Stop being humble dude, you deserve this." He punched Dream in the shoulder lovingly, Dream allowed a selfish smile to brush his lips.

"Aye, big D!" A small freshman boy approached the seniors. He was about as tall as Dream, and that was saying something since Dream was 6'3. The boy was on the varsity team his freshmen year because he was so ungodly good at the sport. "How much would I have to pay you to threaten some people for me?" He asked.

Dream glanced at Sapnap and laughed. "What the hell Tommy?" He wheezed. When Tommy didn't laugh, Dream blinked. "Those fuckers messing with Tubbo again?" He asked. Tommy nodded.

"I'll beat them up free of charge. Little shits." Sapnap growled, punching his right hand into his left palm. Tubbo was Tommy's best friend, and the only boy on the cheer team. Tubbo was often a target of bullying because he were a cheerleader, and he simply refused to wear the male uniform, he always said he looked really good in a skirt.

Dream frowned. "I'll talk to them." Tommy grinned ear to ear, revealing his braces.

"Thanks, Big D, now Imma go find Will." Tommy spun on his heels and rushed off.

"Alright ladies, gather around!" The booming voice of the coach called out. Within a few seconds, every person on the team was huddled in the front of the locker room, listening to Coach Bradly. He went on to explain some basic football plays and the importance of tonight's game and how much they needed to win. Dream felt nerves bubble inside of him. He never really got anxious before a game, but something wasn't right. He felt like something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what yet.

The football team was on the field several hours before the game actually started, running plays and warming up. Dream inhaled the sweet scent of fake grass and teenage musk. He glanced around at his teammates and smiled. In the last three years, he had played side by side with these people and he loved every single one of them. He knew he had a very good chance of getting the scholarship, but that wouldn't stop him from playing for fun.

He looked at Sapnap, who was currently charging into another teammate Luke Punz. Dream laughed when Sap easily took Punz down. His gaze then drifted over to a boy with SOOT written on the back of his jersey, talking to a girl with dyed hair. Wilbur Soot and Niki. They weren't dating but it wouldn't be long until they were. Niki worked for the yearbook so she was occasionally snapping pictures. Dream then looked towards the cheerleaders, where Tommy was, chanting and cheering on Tubbo as they did their routine.  
Tonight would absolutely make or break Dream's career.

The sun had vanished and it was now night time. The massive stadium lights beamed down onto the field. It was just after half-time now. The band was marching off of the field after their performance. It had been about an hour or so since the game started. The Creepers were up by a few points but Dream wanted to secure their lead and take home another flawless victory. The two sets of players met in the middle of the field then took their positions. Clay crouched down then surveyed his opponents.

"One! Two! Three! Hut!" The line-backer for the Creepers shouted as he threw the ball back to Sapnap. Dream clashed with two players from the Rangers but managed to slip by. Sapnap saw the opportunity, he threw the ball. He sent it twirling through the air into the arms of Dream.

((TW//INJURY))

Dream did a small leap into the air to catch the ol' pigskin. When it was safely in his arms, he planted one foot into the ground to pivot. But a sudden force body-slammed into Dream, sending him cascading to the floor. Then he felt a heavy pressure on his foot and then a snap.

Dream heard it, clear as day. A sharp pain shot up through Dream's leg, causing him to scream out in torment. He couldn't feel his foot, he couldn't move it, he couldn't do anything. He shriveled up in agony, screaming bloody murder. The cheers and music silenced and Coach Bradley rushed to the aid of his star player. Sapnap was also there, holding Dream's hand in a botched attempt at comfort. Medics ran to his aid.

Dream couldn't breathe. A mixture of fear, rage, and anguish choked Dream as he sobbed. His vision blurred from the sheer amount of tears. Sapnap ripped off Dream's helmet. Dream could hear voices, but they were muffled. He was in too much pain to focus. He could only hear the faint wail of sirens in the distance.


	3. Never Enough Time

His eyes narrowed on the clock. His papers were finished and turned in. He sat straight up, tapping his pencil against the desk in time with the ticking of the clock. Twenty-minutes turned into fifteen. So close yet so far. Time melted away into ten. He watched the clock hand tick in circles. Come on, come on... He bit his lip. Five minutes. He glanced around at his classmates, they talked quickly amongst themselves or were working. They all seemed so unbothered. They laughed. George envied them. only because they all seemed so happy. They weren't stressed or anxious.

Ring... ring...

Finally. George let out a long breath and booked it out of the room. He bobbed and weaved his way through the crowded high school halls. George bit his lips. It took exactly seven minutes to get to the middle school, thirteen to get home and twenty-one to get to the hospital. All-in-all, he had exactly forty-one minutes till he was at work, and his work started in an hour. Perfectly timed as usual. George made his way to his car. It was an old beat-up thing, but it was good enough for now anyway.

"Hey, George!" A friendly voice called out. George opened the backseat of his car and threw his backpack in, then turned to the person who greeted him.

"Oh, hey Bad." George smiled gently. Bad was a good friend of George's, they met last year of middle school and have been rather close ever since. Bad, of course, was not his actual name. He got the nickname 'Bad boy' because he said muffin instead of curse words, eventually shortened to 'Bad'. He was really sweet overall. He was easy to talk to and gave great advice when needed.

"You didn't come by the computer lab after school." He asked. "Got kind of worried so I went looking for you."

"Oh, I'm in a bit of a rush, gotta get my sister home then I've got work," George explained.

"Right. When are you off work?"

"Midnight." George sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"That's a shame, was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the game tonight." Bad pouted.

"Yea, hard pass. Sports aren't my thing. Take Skeppy. Sure you'd have a great time." George nudged.

"S-skeppy? I-" Bad sputtered. Skeppy was Bad's crush. They had been friends way before George came into the picture. Skeppy again wasn't his real name. Apparently, everyone had nicknames. Strange. Best not think about it too hard.

George gave a soft smile. "I have to go, call me after the game and we can chat." Bad waved goodbye and George slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Once he was out of his high school parking lot, George calmed down a little. He released the tension he didn't know he was holding.

Seven minutes later to the dot, George turned into the parking lot of his sister's middle school. He looked around for her face but George couldn't seem to find it. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contact, he tapped Eliza and called. She didn't even answer. George groaned but to his luck, the familiar short stature of his sister walking to the car. She looked almost exactly like George, just more feminine and long hair.

"Hey." She entered the car. Her aura was off. She covered her head with her hood and gazed at her phone and sighed.

"What's wrong Liz?" George switched the gear out of park and drove.

"The same girls as before..." She mumbled quietly. George's grip tightened on the steering wheel. A group of girls had been teasing his little sister for a while now. George had called the school about the issue several times, but apparently, nothing was done.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Alright, I'll call the school again..."

"No! You can't!" She pleaded. "It only got worse after you called..." Her voice cracked.

"Liz, I can't sit there while my little sister is harassed." George frowned. Liz allowed some tears to fall. "At least it's the weekend. I'll let you think about it, but I am going to get involved. You are too amazing for this." Liz sniffled.

Shortly after the conversation melted away, they arrived at their house. It was very small, a two bed one bath. It was slightly worn down, with weeds overgrowing just a bit. George looked at the yard and frowned. He tried so hard to keep it tidy. The only thing that was really pretty about the house was the flower garden his sister planted.

"Alright, I'll be home around 12:30." He called as his sister left the car. "Do your homework and make sure mom takes her meds and is in bed by 8. There is a twenty buck note in my room for dinner." He sighed. "Love you!"

"Love you too. Stay safe." Liz waved to her brother and rushed inside the house. George smiled and drove off yet again. His sister was really good. Only thirteen and yet so mature. She was so understanding about the situation. They hadn't a lot of money, not with only George working, so she didn't ask for things she didn't need and offered to help where he could. George regretted not being like her when he was her age. But that was years ago.

Exactly twenty-one minutes later, he pulled into the hospital parking lot. George inhaled and held the breath for a moment then exhaled, releasing the stress and tension from his body. He had nineteen minutes before his shift. He left his car and rushed into his workplace. He waved his greetings to the receptionists, made his way to the locker room, and slipped into his own scrubs.

"Afternoon George." Someone greeted. George looked over his shoulder to the man.

"Hey, Dr. Major." George grinned. "Afternoon!" He put on a cheery expression.

"You're here early." He commented. Scott S Major was the head doctor here at the hospital and he had really taken George under his wing.

"I try to always be early."

"That's a good trait to have in the medical field kid." He smiled. He had a thick Scottish accent. "Though, I am curious you didn't ask for today off." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Oh, because today's the Creeper vs Rangers, right?" Major adjusted his lab coat. "Thought you'd want to go, since y'know... school spirit or whatever."

"Oh..." George blinked. "Sports... aren't really my scene I guess. I'd rather be here. Where I'm comfortable."

"A lot of things 'aren't your scene' I don't think I've ever heard you talk about anything other than your internship here and school." Major sat next to George on the chair. "What are your hobbies?"

"I... uhh..." George thought for a moment. "I don't know... I like video games... I guess?" He shrugged. "In my life, there isn't much time for hobbies right now." George sank down. "With my mom and my sister... I just don't have enough time." His watch dinged. "My shift is starting, I have to go, doctor."


	4. Doped Up on Morphine

It had just passed nine o'clock and all was quiet in the hospital. Other than a few people in the waiting room, it was a slow night. George was leaning against the receptionist's counter, his homework spread out in front of him. He was nearly done with this section. He tapped his pencil in a soft tempo. He was so grateful to have such a slow night, George could focus on some school work and still get paid. George listened to the sounds of the hospital. The tapping of the main receptionist on his keyboard, the distant intercom calling doctors, the TV in the waiting room playing some old movie.

"What...?" George blinked as he stumbled across a problem on his homework that he couldn't easily solve. "This doesn't even make a lick of sense..." He complained under his breath.

"Stuck on a question?" The receptionist asked. He was a really nice guy, his name was Dan Diamond. Fun name. George always thought so anyway.

"Uh, yea, my teacher didn't really go over this concept." George frowned, handing the paper off to Dan. Dan put some reading glasses on and studied the page.

"Oh. Yeah, I know how to do this." Dan smiled and sat the paper back in front of George and grabbed the pencil. But before Dan could start to explain, Doctor Major rushed up to George. George looked at Major with concern. Major was pretty easy going when it came to tasks so seeing him run, George knew something was wrong.

"Doctor." Dan greeted.

Major gave a small nod of acknowledgment. "George, we received a call from the ambulance, they are bringing in a teenage boy with an apparent shattered foot," Major explained. George wrinkled his nose in a grimace. 

"Can you ready the x-ray room?" George nodded.

"Of course Dr. Major." George looked at Dan and blinked.

"I'll organize your papers, go now." Dan smiled. George gave his thanks in a smile and rushed off down the hall towards the x-ray room. Dr. Major had wandered off to no doubt prepare another area for the boy.

George sanitized the seat and organized everything he could. After he was finished he stepped out of the room to look for Major to see if he had another task for him. He was greeted by a strange sight. On a hospital gurney, clearly out of it, was a boy. They were rolling him down to the x-ray room. George held open the door for them and when they passed, George got a good look at the boy.

It was Dream. George vaguely knew of him, they had a few conversations over the year. But even George knew how big of a deal Dream was. His cute face was plastered on every school football poster. What? I didn't just think he was cute, ew. George scrunched his nose. Dream was still dressed in some football gear, other than his shoulder pads and helmet missing. George frowned. Poor Dream, must've broken his foot during the game. He thought. He looked at Dream's face in detail. He had some freckles, but they were mostly covered by black football paint.

"Thank you, George." A nurse said, breaking George's gaze away from Dream. "Now see if the room is prepared. The boy is gonna have to stay the night."

George nodded. "Alright." He gave a friendly smile and wandered off to find the room in which Dream would stay. George found it rather easily and readied it. After wiping everything down and making sure everything was stocked George huffed.

((TW//B O N E))

At points his job was boring. He was not a full-fledged doctor at all so he really couldn't complain. He was just a seventeen-year-old intern. After a couple minutes, he walked out, planning to go back to the main area and finish his homework, when he ran into Major yet again.

"Oh good! Come with me, this case is a good learning experience for ya." Major smiled and lead George back down the hall yet again and back to the x-ray room, but Dream had already been moved. On a glowing white-board type thing, where several pictures of a very broken foot. George blinked.

"It's fractured." He commented.

"Not just fractured, what else do you see?" Major asked. George tilted his head but looked closer. The x-ray was of the left foot, and the fracture had split the largest metatarsal. George blinked.

"Oh wait, right there!" George pointed to a small white blob next to the fracture. "A chuck of the bone chipped off."

"Good job." Major smiled. "What do we do?" He obviously knew what they should do, but he was asking George to see if he did.

"Well... leaving the chunk in is a really bad idea and could lead to issues further down the road... so.." George looked at Major and nodded confidently. "We need to remove it."

Major grinned in pride. "Good job, George." Major padded him on his back. "You can go back to whatever you were doing. I'll come and get you when he's out of surgery."

"He's going under now?" George's eyes widened.

"Well, as soon as possible yeah. We need to correct his foot and cast it as soon as we can. The procedure only lasts about thirty or so." He said. "His parents are here and already agreed, so."

George bit his lip and sighed. "Alright, I'll be in the lobby as usual." He said his farewells and went back to the desk at the front.

\----

George stared blankly at the unfinished homework in front of him. He couldn't seem to focus. Dream's derped face kept coming up in thought. It had only been about ten minutes in real life but to George, it seemed to be an eternity. He glanced out into the waiting room and he saw who he assumed was Dream's parents. The dad was sitting down, watching his wife pace back and forth. They were far enough away to where George couldn't hear what they were saying.

Now nice it must be to have both parents. George mentally punched himself for thinking that way. He was grateful for what he had. People had less than. He shouldn't complain. George sighed and looked back down at his paper.

"What's bothering you?" Dan asked, looking up from his computer.

"W-what? I'm fine." George brushed off the question.

"No, you aren't. If you were okay, you'd be done with your work and on the phone with your sister making sure everything at home was okay." Dan said. George was kind of surprised that Dan memorized his routine. Though it made sense. George was a huge creature of habit.

"I..." George sighed and laid his head down on the elevated desktop. "Dan what does it mean when you can't get a person's face out of your mind?" He asked.

Dan let a small chuckle escape. "You're joking..." George was indeed not joking. "Oh..." He mumbled when he finally saw that George was serious. "George have you never had a crush before?"

"A crush? No way... who has time for that?" He scoffed.

"George." Dan laughed again. "You don't really choose when you have a crush or not. It just... sort of happens." George scrunched his nose in protest.

"I don't have a crush." The sudden ring of George's phone nearly gave George a heart attack. When he looked at the caller, he sighed in relief. It was Bad. "Hello?" He answered, excusing himself from Dan.

"Hey, George! Did you hear?" Bad asked. Bad was never one to gossip, but George figured what he was going to say.

"About Dream?"

"Yeah! Wait how did you-"

George chuckled. "I work at the hospital dude, Dream came in like, half an hour ago."

"Oh... how is he? Did you see him?"

"That's confidential, sorry." George smiled. "How'd the game go?"

"They tied." Bad sounded excited. "They are doing a rematch in a few weeks! Maybe you can come to that one."

"Eh, I don't know... I don't really have a reason... to... go..." George trailed off as he noticed Major walking towards him, gesturing for him to hang up. "Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow." George hung up and looked at Major.

"It was successful, he's out and resting. I want you to come with me to get the parents. Stay to take notes and check his vitals." Major explained and walked past George towards Dream's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Blocc? I am Dr. Scott Major, pleasure. This is my intern George Founders."

"Pleasure is all min-" Mr. Blocc was cut off by his wife.

"Is my boy alright?" She pleaded.

"Yes ma'am, surgery was a complete success. His foot has been corrected and splinted for now. He'll have to stay here so we can monitor the progress of the injury. Make sure it doesn't get infected." He explained. "We will actually cast his foot tomorrow."

"When can we see him?" Mrs. Blocc asked.

"Right now. He should be waking up from the anesthesia, so he'll be a tad groggy." 

In the hospital room, George was just being choked by awkwardness. He was left there alone with Dream's parents. Major was obviously testing his people skills, a skill which George very much lacked. He was minding his own business the best he could, doing as he was told and periodically checking Dream's vitals.

Dream was awake but very out of it. He had been doped up on morphine, a pain killer. He was loopy. George couldn't help but smile. Dream was kind of cute when he blabbered. George was writing some random medical number on a sheet of paper when Dream's dad spoke up.

"Your name is George Founders, right?" He asked.

"Uh, yes sir it is." George turned to face him.

"Is your dad John Founders?"

"I uh..." George's father was a very uncomfortable topic for him. "Yes... that is my father." He held the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I went to school with him. Nice man. Played football with me for a while."

"You don't look very old, how are you?" Dream's mother asked.

"I am seventeen. I work here as an intern until college." He explained.

"Oh! You must go to school with Clay!" Dream's mom seemed to relax a little. "Are you two friends?"

"Uh... not really. We've had a few classes together over the years but that's about it."

"Oh, that's a shame. You seem like a very nice boy. A good influence on Clay." She commented. Just then, a monotone woman's voice crackled over the intercom, announcing that visitation was over. "Okay darling, we'll be back tomorrow with your sister." His mother placed a kiss on his forehead and Dream mumbled his goodbye. "It was lovely to meet you, hopefully, we see more of you in the future." With a polite smile, the Blocc's left the room, leaving Dream and George alone.

George looked down at Dream and allowed a faint smile to cross his lips. "I see why you always got girls chasing you... you are pretty cute..." He finally admitted.

"You... think I'm cute?" He slurred his words together. George's face lit up bright pink.

"I-I..."

"You're... pretty cute too... Gogy..." Dream gave a sloppy smile. If there was a color pinker than pink, it was the color that brushed George's cheeks.


	5. The Cute Nurse

When the clock struck midnight, George bolted out of the front doors. He didn't bother saying his goodnights. He wanted to leave. He had whole-hearty confessed thinking the most popular boy in school was cute... to his face. George could never show his face again. Maybe he could buy a plane ticket to Brazil. He'd be there by dusk. He could change his name and learn a whole new language. George liked soccer anyways.

George sat in the driver's seat of his car and groaned out. He gently banged his head on the steering wheel. "I am so stupid." He repeated until he had his fill. It was already after midnight yet George's day was still not over. He buckled himself in and drove off.

Eliza's birthday was coming up in a week or so, on the 15th of October and George wanted to surprise her. He drove in silence to the super-market. He pulled into the parking lot and got out. George couldn't stop thinking about Dream. Not only had George said he was cute... Dream said it back. George tried to convince himself that it was just because Dream was very heavily drugged.

He strolled into the store and walked about. The smooth jazz coming from the overhead radio muffled George's thoughts. As he scanned the boxed cake mix, he over a rather interesting conversation.

"Does he like flowers?" One asked.

"I dunno, he's your best friend Nick." Another scoffed.

"Tommy.. be nice... this must be hard for Sapnap." A third voice mumbled. Oh, they're football players. George thought, he recognized the name Sapnap, focusing on the conversation now.

"Tubbo's right. We are here to get Dream something nice. He'll probably be mad as hell." A fourth man said. George glanced over his shoulder to look at the group. Nick was wearing a Thrasher hoodie, Tommy was in a red and white shirt. Tubbo wore an oversized black and yellow stripped hoodie and the fourth wore a sweater and a beanie.

"I think we should get him flowers... he likes green!" Nick started looking through the bouquets of flowers. George shook his head slightly and looked back at the mixes. George finally decided on some carrot cake mix and the frosting to match. He turned to go to check out when Tubbo was suddenly beside him.

"Holy shit-" George jumped and nearly decked Tubbo in the face.

"Hello." They smiled warmly. "You go to Craftington, right?" He asked.

"I uh... yeah?"

"Tubbo, leave him alone." Tommy rushed to meet his friend. "Sorry about them, he likes make friends."

"Oh you're George. We have chemistry together. Guy's a genius." The one in the sweater spoke, George finally recognized him as Wilbur. Nick finally joined the group, holding a bunch of green roses. and a stupid looking card.

"He's wearing scrubs..." Tubbo commented.

"You have an internship at the hospital, right?" Wilbur asked.

"Uhm, yeah, i just got off my shift-" George realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. These people were where to get things for Dream. George knew the status of Dream. They were going to ask about him.

"Cool." Sapnap sniffled. "Well, nice to see you George. See you on Monday" Sap offered a solemn smile. George could tell he was very worried about his friend. George took pity, it was Clay's best friend after all, he deserved to know.

"I'm not suppose to tell people outside of family about the patients well-being but..." What was George doing? He could get fired if they found out. "Dream's okay. He's resting comfortably." George gave a warm yet very sleepy smile.

Nick's eyes seemed to light up. "Really? Oh thank god." He praised.

\----  
Pulling into his driveway was quite possibly the best feeling. But he was still not done and it was well into the early morning hours at this point. George walked into a pitch-black house. He threw his backpack onto the floor and flicked on the overhead light. He hid the cake mix out of sight and pulled out a folder from a the bookshelf.

George sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the folder. His favorite part of every month. Bills. Who knew seventeen year old George would be doing the bills. His eyes grew heavy and his head bobbed up and down as he tried to fight slumber, but eventually he gave in to sin and passed out around three am.

It felt as if he closed his eyes for just a second before the obnoxious vibrating of his cell phone forced his eyes open. It was a call, and it was coming from Bad. George looked around. The sun was up. He looked at his phone and answered.

"Uhm... hello?" George gave a huge yawn. "What time is it?"

"It is..." Bad trailed off as he checked the time. "9:13, did i wake you up?" You could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"No... no not at all, I've been awake for awhile..." George lied. "What's up though?"

"I was calling to see if you made it home alright last night. News about Dream's breaking his foot is everywhere on social media."

"Yeah i can imagine..." George leaned back, popping his spine. It wasn't his first time falling asleep at the desk.

"Are you busy today? Me and Skep wanted to go to the movies and we wanted to invite ya." He offered.

"And third-wheel for two hours? No thanks." He laughed. "I got work anyways..." That was always his excuse. But it was a legit excuse. George never took time for himself anymore. Last time George did anything fun was about six years ago.

\---

The beeping of the heart monitor was the reason why Clay woke up. At first, the blinding white room scared the shit out of him, he barely remembered anything from last night, since he was very drugged. Looking around the room, he noticed his foot. It was wrapped in white cloth and raised with a hammock type thing. Clay twisted his face into a frown.  
Then he remembered.

The game! Oh how could he have forgotten the biggest night of his life? He looked around for his phone and found it charging on the bed-side table. It was near 2 pm. He opened it to find dozens of messages asking how he was and what happened. Dream groaned and ignored them, he instead pulled up Sapnap's contact and called.

"Clay? Holy fuck man you look like shit." Sapnap gasped as soon as the facetime cameras loaded.

"Ugh, nice to see you too Nick." Clay sighed. "What happened?"

"You got your foot shattered dude." Sap stated plainly. "They took you away in an ambulance. I texted your sister, apparently they had to so surgery on your foot too. You fucked it up." Clay started to panic, but he tried to keep down.

"A-and the game...?" He croaked.

"We tied. We have a rematch game planned."

"When-" Dream looked up to see through the glass, a male in scrubs knocking to come in. "Oh hold on, there's a cute ass nurse coming in. Mute yourself." Dream tucked his phone away and the male entered.

He was tall but Dream beat him by a few inches. He was quite frail too, not a lot of meat and he was pasty. Dark bags hung under his beautiful brown eyes. He seemed nervous.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Blocc, i am George Founders, an intern. Im... I'm uh.. here to ask from questions.' He muttered.

"Of course." Clay smiled warmly. The smile seemed to ease George, but also made him even more tense. Weird.


	6. The Universe Has Her Ways

Saturday came and went with ease. George had a very awkward interaction with Dream. George was tasked to ask Dream about his medical experience so far. He couldn't help but get distracted every time Dream, Clay spoke. He had a voice as sweet as honey, George could honestly listen to him speak for hours. It was nearing the evening, and George's shift would be over soon.

It was now Sunday. George felt a pit in his stomach. Clay was going to be discharged today. So the likelihood of the two boys ever interacting again was very slim. He found himself leaning against the receptionist's desk as usual, though Dan wasn't there today. Instead it was a sweet lady with big eyes. George didn't have the same connection with her so he left his pounders to himself.

Spread out in front of him was a study guide. It was very thick and held practically all the information George had ever learned about medical practice. He had a test in the Spring. This test would tell if he got a scholarship into an elite medical school, a scholarship he desperately needed.

George had tried to immerse himself in study but the charming smile of Clay kept appearing in thought. His stomach filled with butterflies every time he thought about the football star. I can't have a crush on him. He thought. I don't even know the guy. Plus its so obvious he's straight. George wanted to believe that was true. But he clang onto the fact Dream called him cute, even if he was heavily out of it.

"Hey! It's you." Sapnap's voice called out to George.

Awe fuck. George turned to Sapnap and forced a grin. "Hello."

"I'm here to see Clay, i even brought him flowers." Sapnap beamed. He was so proud of himself.

"Yeah i saw you buy those last night." George looked passed Nick to see if his group was also there, but he just saw Clay's parents. They must've come together. George concluded.

"I'm off to see lay now, i guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Sapnap dipped his head and walked off down the hall, followed by Mrs. Blocc. Mr. Blocc lingered in the lobby and then approached George when he was alone.

He looked nervous, uncomfortable even. "Hey Founders." George mentally cringed when he was called by his last name but he forced a cheerful look anyways.  
"Mr. Blocc, how may i help you?" George asked.

"You are a smart kid, right? Good grades 'n all?"

"Uh yes sir, I have straight A's. If i may ask, why?" George's face twisted in confusion.

Mr. Blocc rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Clay is... struggling, grade wise. And me and his mother are afraid that with his injury he wont be able to get a scholarship." George nodded, pretending that he followed. "He wont be able to graduate with the grades he has now... so I'm asking if you will tutor him."  
"As much as i would love too, I just don't have the time, with work and school-"

"We'll pay. Fifty bucks an hour." Mr. Blocc offered.

"I- Fifty dollars!?" George breathed in disbelief. He knew the Bloccs were wealthy but that much money was just a wild concept to George. How could he not take it? He would be getting paid handsomely to tutor the hottest boy in school. George got giddy. "It would have to work around my schedule."

Mr. Blocc nodded. "Of course."

"I... I am free after school tomorrow. Since your son is getting discharged today i can come over after school tomorrow and start, if that's alright."

\--

Monday morning George awoke on the couch of his living room. Since his house only had two room, he gave the privilege of having a bed to his mother and sister. He kind of liked sleeping on the couch anyways. He rose from his sleeping place and tidied up the room. Now it looked clean. George was overall a really neat person. He like calm and order. Having a messy house gave the boy anxiety. It was about five in the morning, classes started at eight.

He went to work following his morning routine. He went to the bathroom and showered quickly. When the steam cleared from the mirror, George looked at himself. He was very thin. George wasn't eating properly. It was rare they had a lot of food in the house so every meal was made for his family. He usually ate scraps. He was so thin, his ribs started to poke out. George grimaced.

After he was bathed and dressed, George went to work in the kitchen, making breakfast for his family. His sister would be up in about twenty so George took his time. Grabbing waffle mix from their almost barren cabinet he mixed some up. He prepared two plates. He grabbed a glass of water and dropped a pill into it and waited it to dissolve.

George's mother was chronically ill, which was why George was the only one fit to work. His mom had been suffering from illness ever since he was very young, but it have only recently gotten worse. George knew she didn't have long left. He hated thinking that way but, he knew medicine, and he knew she wasn't getting better.

"Good morning mom..." George spoke ever so softly as he entered the dark master bedroom. His mother stirred in her bed as she awoke, then she sat up.

"Good morning Georgie..." She responded, her voice rasped with sick.

"I made you breakfast, and i got your meds." George placed the food on a bed table thing and placed it over her lap. "I have that tutoring after school today so ill be home late, and Liz has theatre rehearsal too..." He mumbled the days plan. He then began to help his mother eat.

His mother grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You are a good son... i don't deserve you." She offered a very weak smile. Sorrow squeezed George's heart. He knew damn well he wasn't good enough. His mother, his sister, everyone deserved way more than he could offer. George swallowed back tears.

"I love you mom, i have to get Liz ready now..." George kissed the top of his mother's head and walked out of the room.

George had a strange childhood because he didn't have one really. He needed to grow up so fast and that ruined him. He was smart and everything, but he was emotionally cut off. Sure he could express love and such but if he received it, he panicked. George always thought of himself as lesser. He didn't deserve dinner when his sister hadn't eaten. He didn't deserve to sleep when bills needed to get paid. George worked himself to the bone everyday and no one really saw it. No one noticed he was wasting away like a corpse in a grave.

How long until George fell over the edge? He had a breaking point, and it was only a matter of time before he shattered.


	7. Joy Deprived

Clay was skipped today in favor of resting at home. He was getting pity from everyone. His friends, teachers, even his bratty little sister was giving pity. Dream hated it. He was almost an adult. He broke his foot, he wasn't dying.

But he might as well have been.

Anxiety latched its ridged fingers around his throat and squeeze. His one chance to impress the one man who would give him a head start in life career was gone. Taken anyway by the snap of a bone. Dream stared straight up at his ceiling. He focused on the sensations around him. The warm blankets hugged Dream body as he laid in bed. The air smelled like sweet vanilla and apples. He left a soft throbbing in his foot.

He really fucked up. But how could he possibly blame himself? Not like he knew he was gonna royal fuck his foot up. Clay was angry. He was mad at everyone and everything. He was getting treated like a child, whose hand needed to be held. He cursed the world's name. It really screwed him over this time. On top of all this, his parents hired a tutor. He was absolutely insulted by this. He wasn't stupid, he was actually really smart he just didn't care about school.

"Clay, darling!" His mother's voice called from down stairs. "Your tutor is on his way with your work! Come down please." Clay scrunched his nose and sighed.

He lifted himself up and swung his legs off his bed. Clay stared at the crutches he was bound to. "This is so fucking dumb..." He hissed and grabbed them. Getting down stairs was a trip. It took him so long to go down one single flight. When he finally made his way to the first floor of his house, he made his way to the living room to wait.

"Are you excited hun? This will be good." His mother greeted him in the living room. Clay scoffed. She was trying, Clay would give her that.

"I guess..." Clay flopped down on the couch, throwing his crutches to the side. His mother paced around for a few moments before a soft knocking sounded from the front door. The knocking was meek and quiet, as if the person on the other side didn't want anyone to hear it.

"Oh goodie, he's here!" His mother rushed to the door. He. Clay thought. Is this a last ditch attempt at my parents trying to set me up? Clay was very much a homosexual. He came out to his parents when he was in eighth grade. They took it pretty well. They were uncomfortable with it a first, trying to avoid the topic but over Clay's high school experience, they became really involved in the LGBT+ community. No one at school knew though. It's not that he did he attraction towards men, no one really asked him. Of course Sap and the bunch knew but that was really it. Everyone else assumed he was straight because he only got the attention of girls. "Welcome George!" His mother swung open the door to reveal the medical intern.

He wasn't in his scrubs though. He wore dark jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Clay immediately became way more excited for this tutor. He looked nervous, but he smiled awkwardly. He was really freaking cute.

"Thank you Mrs. Blocc, your home is lovely." He complimented. George was absolutely mortified to be here. The house was so fancy. It was in the richest part of town and was three freaking stories tall. George never even seen something so elegant. Mrs. Blocc was in casual wear but she looked so fancy.

"Well, Clays over there," She pointed to the living room, "I will be in the study if you need me." Mrs. Blocc smiled and wondered off down the corridor. George looked over at Clay then his feet.

God damnit George was attractive.

"You look nervous." Clay laughed. Fucking adorable laugh. George could listen to it all day.

"Y-yeah... I've never tutored anyone before." George walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He took off his backpack and placed it on the coffee table. "Shall... shall we start?" George dug through his backpack and pulled out a thick textbook.

Clay shifted in his seat to sit up properly. He looked at George and blinked. There were heavy bags under his eyes. He saw them the other day at the hospital, but now he was so close. They were so dark. In fact, Clay noticed a lot of details about him. He was so thin. "Do we have too?" He asked.

"I mean yeah, that's why I am getting paid." George let a soft chuckle escape his lips. Clay melted slightly, his chuckle was cute. God he was cute. Why was he so damn cute?  
"Oh, wait, is that why you are here? For money?" Clay asked.

George nodded. He was fiddling with the textbook. "Money is kind of tight right now so..."  
"Doesn't the hospital pay well?"

"No, not enough." George shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Clay frowned. "What does your mom do?"

"She..." How was he going to tell him that his mom was chronically ill and probably dying. "She's a stay at home mom." He lied.

"And your dad?"

Why did everyone bring up his father? George shifted uncomfortably. "He isn't around." Clay hit a nerve by accident.

"I'm so sorry..." Clay looked at my injured. He understood now. George was the man of his house, they only one bringing in a flow of money and he was supporting three people including himself. That's why he looked so tired, why Clay never saw him after school. Clay looked back at him and smiled.

"Let's not study." Clay took the book from George's hands and set it on the table. "You worked all weekend, i know because i saw you, and you were at school today. Let me give you a break from working." He smiled.

George looked scared. "What?" He muttered. George hadn't relaxed in years. And now he was just offered to relax and get paid to hang out this his crush, which he hadn't come to terms with yet. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"S-sure." George got really excited. Genuine happiness buzzed his blood. He haven't smiled this wide in a very long time. Clay made a vow at that moment, sub-consciously. He was going to do everything in his power to protect that smile. Just from the past few days, Clay knew George had suffered a lot and he did it alone.

That smile had become so damn important to Clay. And he wanted to be the reason why that smile came into existence.


	8. Dear Google, Am I Gay?

When George got home and entered, he shut his front door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and stood there for a second. Energy suddenly bubbled inside of him, causing him to squeal out. He just had the best day. He 'tutored' Clay for two hours. In reality, they sat on the couch talking and watching a movie. God it felt so good to just sit and laugh.  
The more he thought about the experience, the more smiley he got. George's cheeks flushed bright pink and there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. His eyes remained close as he threw his hands over his blushing cheeks. Oh how George could stare and count the freckles that dappled Clay's perfect face.

George was so wrapped up in his memory, he didn't notice his sister coming out of her room and into the living room. She stopped in her tracks and looked at her brother in confusion. Liz had never seen him like this. She gave a small grin that turned into a full-blown smile, and then morphed into a laugh.

"Fun day at school?" She asked.

"AH!" George screamed in shock and stared at his sister. Embarrassment washed over George like a wave. "Jesus i thought you were at theatre still?" He breathed heavily, still recovering from the fright.

"We ended early and i got a ride home." Liza blinked innocently, folding her arms behind her back. "So whose the lucky guy?" She grinned.

"What? G-guy?" George's gaze darted around to look for an excuse to leave.

"Is it that football dude i heard you talk to Bad about?"

"Eliza! Why are you listening in on my phone calls?" George scolded.

"Not my fault you are loud as hell." She shrugged. "But really, is it football man?"

"His name is Clay. And no..." He said, you know, like a liar. That was a habit George picked up. It's not that he enjoyed hiding behind falsehoods, it was just a form of protecting himself.

"Yuh, okay." Liz snickered. "Because i noticed ever since you started talking to him... you've been all blush-y and smiley." Liz waved her arms in expression.

"Eliza Founders." His voice swelled with authority. George stood up straight. "You know to much." He said.

"Eh, that's the power of fan-fiction." Liz laughed. George didn't even want to know what that meant.

"Whatever, brat."

"You love me." She said coolly.

"Do I?" George looked at his sister then charged at her. George may have been frail but he was fairly strong. That behind said, he picked his sister up and swung her over his shoulder. "Gotta take out the trash." He grunted, starting to walk to the door.

"N-no! George!" Liz gasped through her laughs. "Put me down!" She cried out. George laughed, refusing. His sister started to flail her legs and punch her brother's back in protest.  
"Huh? Feels like somethings touching my back." George said in an over-dramatic tone and spun around.

"Stop I'm getting dizzy!" Liz squealed. George snicker and plopped his sister on the couch.

"Now go to your homework." He grinned. When Eliza regained her breath from laughing, she left the room, going down the hall and disappearing further down the house. He smiled gently to himself.

Once he was alone he sighed. He glanced over to the family computer and blinked. No one needed to know. He shrugged and walked over. He opened a new google tab and stared at the blinking cursor as it flashed in the search bar.

Am i gay?

He typed and hit search. It pulled up a thousand links. He clicked the first one and it was a BuzzFeed quiz. "Fuck yeah, I'm great at quizzes." He cheered unironically. He clicked it then immediately regretted it.

The first questioned was literally 'Pick a color' and it was all the colors of the rainbow. George stared in disbelief. The poor manz was colorblind. "what the fuck is this?" He picked blue.

After a series of basically pointless or very straight forward questions, the words. Very Gay flashed up on screen. George clicked his tongue. Several minutes later and several tests in, he kept getting the same results. Each one was telling him that he was gay. He felt kind of childish though, since every test had really silly questions. George leaned back in his chair then heard his phone ding, then ding again. He looked at the screen and it was two texts from his sister.

Eliza:  
Bruh hes taking the online gay tests rn Sent: 6:36 pm  
OH SHIT WRONG PERSON  
Sent: 6:36 pm

George stared at his phone and laughed out-loud. His sister was kind of a prick. He laughed off his embarrassment and sighed. No hiding it now, not that his sister believed his dumb lie. He closed his sister's messages and pulled up a contact. He hesitated for a moment before tapping the little phone icon.

"Hey George, haven't heard from you in awhile." A deep voice came through the phone after a couple rings. He had called Eret. Eret King was a good friend of George's and one of the whole school, he was very popular. He wasn't in any sports or anything, but he did run the GSA club. Eret was open about his bisexuality and he has really easy to talk to about things like this.

George hesitated, hyper aware of each second that passed, for a moment he thought about just hanging up. But he couldn't. Best to be straight-forward. "How did you know?" George blurted out.

"What?" Confusion swirled in Eret's voice. "George how did i know what?"

"That you... uhm..." George threw his head in his hand and sighed. "That you liked... m-m-"

"George Founders. Are you asking me how i knew i was bisexual?"

George started to panic. "Fuck."

Eret laughed out loud. "Are you seriously asking me that though?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Does this have to do with a certain blond-hair jock that recently broke his foot?"

"Is it really that obvious?" George said with an annoyed tone. Apparently everyone and their mother knew.

George could hear Eret's laugh become more intense. "George, Dream is literally the only boy you've come into your life recently." He giggled. "It's pretty obvious dude."

"He's not even gay..." George frowned.

"Eh, you never know unless you ask."

"I am not asking him. Plus i don't even know if I'm gay."

Eret erupted into a massive laughing fit. George didn't understand what was so god damn funny. "G-George." He cackled, trying to catch his breath. "If you have to ask yourself if you're gay, you are." He snickered.

Awe shit, he was right. Would George finally fucking come to terms with his feelings? It would be hard for him. To be tutoring his crush. What if he fell in love? Oh god. George didn't even think about that. What would happen to everything George had built if he fell in love with some dumb jock. But Clay wasn't dumb. He was sweet and kind.  
George never really focused on others around him, he never experienced attraction towards anyone anyway. It scared him. Not because he was attracted to a boy, but because this was the first time he had ever seen someone that way. Anxiety pierced his heart like an arrow. He hung up the call and slumped down in the chair and looked at the quiz still open on his desktop.

"You mock me..." He exited out of the page and sat there in silence. What was he to do?


	9. To Bloom in Autumn

Clay's first day back at school was one that he really wanted to forget. Everyone looked at him with pity. Girls offered to carry his bag and books for him, teachers allowed him to leave class early, and boys wanted to sign his cast by drawing dicks on it. The joys of high school, truly. The only reason why Clay just didn't up and leave school in the middle of the day was because he looked for a certain short burette. He managed to catch a few glimpses of him in the halls but because of his injury, Clay was really slow now.

"You are dismissed early Clay. Do you need some assistance with your things?" Mr. Smith, the history teacher asked. Clay looked up at his teacher, trying to hid his anger that swirled in his eyes.

"Sure..." He said through gritted teeth. "Nick?" Clay looked at his best friend. Sapnap rose to his feet and gathered both his and Clay's bags. Nick lead Clay out of the room and into the hallway.

"Are you coming to practice?" Sapnap asked, shifting the bags over his shoulders.

"I'm still on the team aren't I?" Clay groaned as his armpits started to get sore from the crutches. "I fucking hate these things..." He muttered. Clay slowed down to a halt and adjusted them underarm.

Nick laughed. "I mean, i can carry you." He stopped beside him.

"You wish, i am taller than you." Clay let a small laugh escape his lips. The two carried on. When the reached the front doors, the bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day. Clay and Nick continued their way other to the locker-room.

It was just Dream and Sapnap for a few seconds before people trickled in like water drops. Nick plopped their bags on the floor and started to get ready for practice.  
"Aye there he is!" Tommy's familiar voice cheered as some players shuffled into the room. Tommy bounded over to Dream. "How ya feeling?"

"Fine." Clay shrugged. "Just wish i could get out onto the field."

"How long are you bench-warming for?" Wilbur asked as he approached the three.

"Six to eight weeks..."

"Dude the season will be over by then." Wilbur frowned. Football season lasted from September to about mid-November, it was currently the beginning of October. So they only had about five-ish weeks left of the season.

"Yeah... thanks for reminding me..." Clay groaned. "It's fine though, i can still attend the games as if i were fine, i just can't play."

"So you'll be at practices?" Sapnap broke into the conversation.

"Mhm." Dream nodded.

"You think we'll have our asses handed to us?" Tommy said.

Dream laughed. "I wasn't the reason we always won..."

"Bullshit you aren't." Punz's voice randomly interrupted. He sat a few feet from the group and was listening in. "We didnt get a single touchdown after you left."

"Anyways..." Sapnap tried to shift the conversation. "Dream probably wasn't going to have his head in the game since he has been really distracted recently." He fake coughed.  
"What are you on about Sap?" Tommy started to dig through his locker to get his gear out.

"Wittle Dreamy is in looooove." Sapnap teased.

A unison of 'what's erupted from the group.

"Is it that little nurse- err, intern you told us about?" Wilbur asked

"Pfft what? No." Dream shrugged off the question.

"Bruh, you were doodling his name in your history book." Sapnap laughed. Dream cursed at himself. Sapnap must've seen that when he was packing up his things.  
"What? He has a pretty name..."

"His name is George." Tommy said in disgust. "But hey, whatever floats your boat."

Wilbur hit Tommy on the back of the head. "Rude child." Wilbur sighed and sat down next to Dream on the bench. "Is he into men?"

"I have no clue man..." Clay hunched over. "My mom hired him as my tutor if that wasn't another kick to the balls." He sighed. "But he's coming to practice later to help me study for a test so i get to see him at least." Clay felt his cheeks grow warm as he talked about George.

Wilbur smiled and glanced up at Sapnap who smiled back. For as long as anyone has known Clay, he wore his heart on his sleeve. If he liked someone, he would go after them. But every high fling Clay had ended in failure. Clay couldn't really get a boyfriend because everyone thought he was straight and the one boy he did get with... it didn't end well. Seeing Dream excited about someone again was refreshing.

Clay was open with his feelings. He would let you know if he liked you. But something about George made him hesitate. He wasn't usually scared of rejection. What about George was different?

"Okay so you need to connect the red and the green wires..." Skeppy mumbled as his nose was in a book. George sat back on his heels. When George had free time, he could hang out in the computer lab with Bad and some others. He found a hobby in coding and building computers.

"Skeppy." George said. The boy in blue looked up and blinked. "I'm colorblind."

"Shit, right."

"Language." Bad scolded. He sat a few seats away working on something different.

"Sorry..." Skeppy put the book down and crawled across the floor to George and finished the wiring. The two boys sat on the floor working on the computer. It was them three and and two others in the room, each working on their own thing. "Next we need to..."

"Hey George." Someone called. When he looked up, he came face to face with a boy named Fundy. He was a brilliant coder.

"Hey Fundy what's up?"

"Are the rumors true that you are tutoring Dream?" He asked.

"Leave him alone, furry." Skeppy snickered.

"I am not a furry damnit, it was one time! One!" Fundy yelled in defense, causing everyone to laugh.

When George's giggling stopped he nodded. "Yeah, his parents hired me." He answered. Fundy nodded "Speaking of which..." George glanced at his watch. "I'm suppose to meet him at the practice field."

"Oh cool, I'll join you. Niki and I have some yearbook stuff to do there." Fundy smiled.

"Hahah... these orphans are getting destroyed..." A mumbled monotone voice broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at the source. His name was Dylan Blade, but everyone called him Techno because he was a technological genius. He glanced up and everyone and smirked. "Coding a game... don't mind me." He waved his hand. Techno was surly a character. He always had his hair dyed a light pink and no one knew why. He also had one big ass ego, but he was rather charming.  
"Anyways... shall we?" Fundy helped George to his feet and the two started towards the exit.

"Later nerds." Techno said.

"Bye Techno, bye everyone else." George smiled and wondered off down the hall, Fundy by his side.

The walk towards the practice field was filled with random rambles from Fundy. He talked about cameras or something. Truth be told, George wasn't paying attention in the slightest. This would be the first time George had seen Clay face-to-face since George came to terms with his feelings. Would their relationship change? Would George become an awkward mess around his crush? There was only one way to find out and that was by experiment.

Walking outside, the cool crisp air of fall delicately kissed George's rosy cheeks. He shivered. It was certainly cold and it wasn't going to get any warmer from here until spring. George cursed under his breath, he had forgotten his hoodie in one of his classes. Whatever, ill just make this study session quick. George thought regretfully.

Once they arrived at the field, Fundy said his farewells and the two parted ways. George looked around. He never really came to his area of the school. It was just a mock football stadium, nothing exciting really. His eyes drifted up the small stack of bleachers to see a handsome blonde with a broken foot waiting. So many emotions crashed over George. He was anxious and happy, scared and most importantly he was cold as fuck. George climbed up the bleachers and approached Dream.

"Hey." Dream said with an incredibly warm smile. George felt his entire soul just melt.

"Hi...." George said softly, taking his place beside the jock. George looked at Clay and became face to face with the most beautiful looking man he had ever seen. Each time he looked at Clay, he found something knew to love about his appearance. Last time it was his freckles, this time was his bright brownish eyes. Though George couldn't see their true color, which was green, he could still see how lively and wide they were "How was your first day back?" George sudden shifted his gaze away, looking out at the football players running around the field.

Dream chuckled lightly. "It was fine i guess. Got a lot of pity points today." Clay shrugged. "But it was worth it because i got to see you." George's face immediately grew red with blush.

"W-what?" George stammered. Clay smiled.

"I enjoy our 'study sessions'." Clay gave air quotes. George smiled nervously.

As time passed, George actually managed to shove some information down Clay's throat, but he couldn't help but notice that Clay seemed distracted. George looked around to see what might be taking up the jock's attention but when he couldn't he gave up. It was nearing the later part of the afternoon and a cold breeze had picked up. A sudden gush of wind brushed against George's exposed arms and made him shiver.

"Are you cold?" Clay asked with concern.

"Uhm yeah, just a little bit though." George tried to shrug it off. He had meant for this studying to only last a short while and he could leave before it got to cold but he must've have lost track of time.

"Want my hoodie?" Clay offered, tugging at the green fabric.

"I... I..." George froze. Clay chuckled and took the hoodie off. George couldn't help but look at Clay when the hoodie grabbed a hold of his undershirt and pulled it up slightly, exposing his godly toned stomach. When the hoodie was off, he handed it to George. George smiled his thanks and put it on. It was absolutely to big for him. George was basically engulfed in the warm fabric. It seemed like him too. The scent of sweet pine and driftwood flooded his nose. He felt so warm and safe.

"You look adorable, it's too big on you." Clay reached behind George and flipped the hood up so it covered George's head. "Warm enough?" George was warm everywhere. Inside and out. He was so flustered he couldn't even talk, he simply offered a nod. Clay smiled.

"Thanks.. I will give it back after we are done..." He mumbled.

"Dont worry about it. Give it back tomorrow." Clay dismissed George's statement. "Oh hey i was wondering..." George perked up. "The rematch game is on Halloween, and afterwards... I'm throwing a Halloween party at my house, y'know with costumes and everything." Clay suave demeanor suddenly washed away. "And uh... everyone is invited... but i wanted to.. invite you personally..." Clay glanced away. "Actually would you like to come to the game with me and then to my party?"

Was Dream asking George on a date? George's heart felt like it was going to explode with excitement. "I uh-" He panicked. He never accepted a date before. "I-I..."  
"Oh... i understand..." Clay sounded so sad. George blinked. No he meant to say yes god damnit. Sudden confidence crashed into George. George grabbed Dreams hand and squeezed it.

"I will have to ask Halloween off, but of course, I'll go with you."


	10. Birthday Wishes

"Hey Dr. Major!" George waved down the senior doctor as he walked down the hall. Major stopped in his tracks and looked at his intern with a soft smile spread across his lips.  
"Yes George? How can i help you?" Major asked and closed the distance between them. He was busying looking over some paperwork on a clipboard he had in hand.

"I was wondering..." George fiddled his fingers as he spoke. "If i could have Halloween off... and the day after that as well?" He held his breath, waiting for rejection.

Major froze in the middle of turning the page. He slowly lifted his gaze to match George's and he rose an eyebrow in question. "You have worked here for nearly a year George, you have never once asked for a day off." Major sunk into his heels and grinned. "What's the special occasion?"

"Oh!" George swallowed his anxiety. "It's the rematch game... between the Creepers and Rangers." He looked down at his feet and thought.

"Is it now? I thought that 'wasn't your scene.'?" Major chuckled. He tried to make his voice sound accusingly but both knew that Major was teasing.

"It's not... but... i uhm... i got... asked out to go there..." Warmth hugged his cheeks as he spoke about his 'date' with Dream.

"I see now. You are going on a date." Major said.

"I-it's not a date! He never said it was so... its not... we are just hanging out."

"It's a he, is it?" The smile on Dr. Major's face only grew. "Does this 'he' happen to be a bl-"

"Blonde football star who broke his foot, yes, why does everyone know?" George sound, he sounded absolutely exasperated. Major laughed.  
"You were writing his name on the edge of your medical essays George."

"Shit-"

"Hey, you are still at work." Major chuckled. "Speaking of which, your shift is almost over, no?"

"Oh you are right! It's Liz's birthday and i have to get ready before she gets home. I'll see you tomorrow Doc!" George offered a slight wave of his hand and rushed down the hospital corridor.

When George was changed out of his hospital scrubs and walking down to his car, he pulled at his phone and messaged his sister. He told her that he was going to work tad and to have someone give her a ride home from theatre. This was of course a lie but George needed some time to get some last minute things.

He drove in rather silence, he really wasn't one to listen to music, as he made his way to a local craft supply store. It was about five in the evening, the brighter hues of day had melted away into cold streaks of grey as rain threatened to spill from the heavens. When George pulled into a parking a lot and got out of his car, it had started to sprinkle.

He rushed inside to escape the downpour which immediately picked up as soon as he stepped foot into the store. George knew exactly where to go, he had been eyeing a certain art kit for a few weeks. He picked it up and started to make his way down to check out when he heard a familiar voice.

"Goerg!" Called out a voice. George cringed at this botched attempt to say his name, but he turned around and came face to face with Sapnap of all people. George couldn't help but notice his outfit. Sapnap was dressed like an e-boy but he did it gracefully. He had a black and white stripped long sleeve underneath some black band shirt. He was holding some Halloween décor and the likes.

"Hi Sapnap." George greeted. Ever since Dream was admitted to the hospital, George had become rather decent friends with some of the football players, Sapnap being among them. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The two started walking towards check out together.

"It's my sister's birthday today, I am just picking up some presents."

Sapnap smiled as they reached the cleric. "Here, I'll buy it for you." He offered. He didn't really give George much of a chance because he snatched the damn thing right from his hands.

"You don't need too, i can pa-"

"Nonsense, Gogy! I insist." George froze when he heard that name. That was what Dream called him when he was out of it on their very first encounter.

"W... what did you say?"

"Oh sorry... that's what Clay calls you, i just assumed. Sorry." Sapnap's attention was then taken away by the cleric. George sunk into thought. He only ever heard Clay call him Gogy when he was drugged. Did that mean Dream remembered George blatantly telling him he was cute? Panic ceased his heart. If Dream did remember, was he not bothered by it? Did Clay think he was gae?

Shit.

"Oh hey," Nick's voice broke through George's thoughts. "I wanted to thank you." He smiled, handing him the bag that held his sister's gift.

"For?"

"Ever since you and Clay became friends, he's been happier." Sapnap took the lead and started walking towards the exit. "I've known Clay basically my whole life, if you weren't in his life right now, he would be in a really dark place."

George's heart fluttered. Was he important to Clay? "What do you mean?"

"I uh..." Sapnap gave a pitiful chuckle. "He holds himself to very high standards, always scared to let people down." They came to a stop right before the doors, it was pouring outside. Sapnap gazed out into the deserted parking lot. "When he broke his foot, and he was laying on the field. He was screaming, crying about how this was his one chance and he blew it."

"Oh... because of that recruiter dude?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Nick looked at George. "He would have been so angry at himself, i know he would have." Nick offered a smile. "So thank you, he talks about you all the time. I think he sees him breaking his foot as fate or some meta bullshit." George felt blush hug his cheeks. Why was Sapnap telling him this? "You brought a lot of happiness into his life, and i love seeing him so happy despite something he loves being ripped away from him."

\--

The drive home was full of quiet thoughts and the soft thud of rain tapping the roof and windows of the car. Each word Nick spoke had stayed in the air, drifting around his head in thought. He hummed. If what Nick said was true, Clay liked him. Well not like liked but like, he liked him. That conversation between them gave George some hope.  
He got home about an hour before Eliza was schedule. He wrapped the art kit in some random wrapping paper they had lying around. He pulled the carrot cake mix from its hiding place and threw everything in a bowl together. He had just placed it in the oven when the front door rattled and swung open.

"Welcome home!" George called cheerfully as his soaking wet sister entered the house. "Oh you look rough." He snickered.

"Its pouring outside..." She thought about it. "Wait why are you here? Thought you where working late?"

"I lied. Idiot." He laughed. The soft ding of the oven, signaling the cake was done. "I needed some time to get things ready for your birthday." He smiled warmly, pulling the freshly baked cake out. He set it aside to cool.

"Really?" Joy pierced her words. "I-I thought we didn't have enough money?" She started to take off her wet jacket.

"I've been saving up for awhile. Couldn't let my sister not have a cake." He smiled. "And i got a gift. Go dry up and we'll eat and stuff."

Liz didn't hesitate running down the hall to change. After awhile she came out and George served dinner. They talked and laughed, George listening to how excited his sister was for their up-coming play. Once they finished eating, George frosted the cake and presented it to her. He lit the candles and smiled.

"Wait let me go get the camera." He excused himself and disappeared into a his mother's room. She was passed out cold. He snuck in a grabbed the camera, as he made his way back he stopped when he heard his sister's voice.

"Dear birthday god.... or whomever is in charge of granting birthday wishes..." She mumbled. Her back was towards George so she didn't know he was there. "What i really want... i want... i want George to find happiness." Sorrow washed over George as he listened. "He works really hard and he deserves a break... maybe get him and that clay dude together i don't know..." She sighed. "I know he's sad, i just... want him to be okay..."

George blinked, trying to fight the tingling in his nose, a tall-tell sign he was gonna cry. He didn't realized his sister knew so much. Liz was a smart girl, he wasn't surprised she picked up on the little hints. He sunk into his heels. Shoving his feelings aside he walked out, putting on a happy demeanor.


	11. Friday Night Frights

The weeks leading up to Halloween were less than exciting. Life went on as normal. After overhearing his sister's wishes, George became hyper aware of his attitude around her, trying even harder to hide his slipping mental state. Instead of trying to break out if his mental funk, George indulged himself in a certain blonde boy who made him feel alive.

George and Clay often studied together, though Clay used that time to try to give George a break, and George used it as time to spend with his crush. They had grown rather close. They would often text random things and George tried to call Clay whenever he had a spare moment.

George from a few weeks ago would have died at just the thought of calling his crush, but Dream didn't make him nervous. Well he did make him nervous, but George felt so comfortable around him. Whenever he was stressing out or in the verge of a breakdown, he'd text Clay.

Of course, he wouldn't tell Clay what was happening, rather he would just talk as if nothing was wrong. He didn't want Clay to worry about him George knew it wasn't the best coping mechanism, but it was better than what he used to do.

Halloween was on a Friday and it was also the rematch game. George never went to a game before, and the stress was starting to settle in his stomach. He usually has everything timed to the dime but, he just couldn't tonight.

The game started at approximately seven o'clock and would last about two or three hours. He got out of school at three, he needed his sister home, his mom taken care of. He also needed to get his sister ready for her own Halloween experience, he needed to attend the game, get his OWN costume ready and go to a party that lasted until god knows when.

Needless to say, our favorite British boy was anxious.

George never gave two-shits about his appearance, but tonight mattered a lot to him. Even if he wasn't actually going out on a date with Dream, he was still going out. He brushed out his hair at least fifty times already, and the amount of outfits he had been through was ungodly. He stood in the bathroom mirror, staring at himself in disgust.

((TW: body hate))

He never liked his body. He was always a thin and frail boy. Everyone always thought he was weak just because he looked as if he didn't have meat on his bones. It wasn't George's fault he was so thin, he just never ate. And never eating wasn't his fault either. He always had to make sure Eliza and his mother ate their full before he would even look at the food.

Slowly, he slipped his legs through black skinny jeans and he glanced back at himself. George was shirtless, his ribs showing through his pale skin. He sighed heavily. He dealt with the hate for his body by wearing jackets and long-sleeved shirts. He thanks the heavens it was fall and it was cold as hell. After what seemed like an eternity, George settled on a shite undershirt and a deep blue hoodie.

"Will you be back in time to take me to Peggy's?" Liz asked when George walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh yeah, i will probably leave the game early to get you." George explained, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. "You are sending the night, yeah?"  
Liz hummed her answer and nodded. "Tonight's gonna be so fun." George smiled.

"It's gonna be interesting to say the least." He chuckled and glanced at his phone. Clay had texted.

Clay :]  
Hey, i am at the field, ill be on the side lines, ill let you in just find me when you're here. See you soon <3  
Sent: 6:23 pm

George's heart did several backflips. Clay always sent him hearts and was rather flirty with his texts. But that couldn't possibly mean he like him, right? I mean, after all, George did see Dream kiss Nick on the cheek, several times. They cuddle at one point too. George simply made himself believe that Clay just had a flirty persona and he meant nothing by it. But that didn't mean George didn't get flustered when he saw the hearts.

After awhile, George had spritzed himself with enough cologne to drown a small child and he was ready. On the road to the stadium, he was on the phone with Bad. Bad exclaimed how excited he was that George was going to be there, and how it was like a double date with Clay and George, along with Bad and Skeppy. George didn't have the heart to tell him that he would be on the sidelines with Clay and not in the bleachers.

When he walked into the stadium he was fairly overwhelmed. It was still about half and hour before the game even started and yet it was packed. As a nervous habit, George threw his hoodie over his head and shoved his hands in its pockets. He wondered around for a bit before he came to the fence that separated the field and the bleachers and he looked for a certain blonde boy.

"Clay!" He called out and waved when he spotted the football star. Clay turned and smiled. Since it had been a few weeks, Clay was no longer on crutches, he rather, sported a very bulky and uncomfortable looking brace. Clay hobbled over. He was wearing his football jersey (obviously) and his letterman jacket on top of it. He looked very handsome.

"Hey George." He said in a sing-song tone. "I'm glad you made it." Both boys just looked at each other with huge smiles. "Oh, yeah, lets get you passed the guard dude." Clay lead George towards the gate and the guard that stood there looked at them. "He's allowed over." Clay stated simply. That was good enough for the guard who let George pass.  
The two walked over to a bench so Clay could get off his feet and they sat. "Ever been to a game before?" Clay asked as he adjusted his leg.

"No, i never had a reason to come to them." George said. Everything was so loud and bright. He was out of his element.

"Awe!" Clay cooed. "Was i your reason for coming?" He nudged George.

"I mean, duh? You asked me to come." He laughed. Clay smiled when George laughed. He was really cute.

"And you are coming to my party after?" Clay asked with genuine wonder.

"Yeah, of course." George looked into those beautiful eyes and melted slightly.

"Speaking of my party, I'm gonna have to leave the game probably around third quarter to get set up for the party..." Dream explained. George let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." George threw his hand over his heart. Hurt flashed in Dream's eyes. "Oh! nonono not like that!" He gasped. "I just have to drive my sister to her friend's at a certain time so i have to leave early too." Dream nodded in relief. They sat looking and chatting aimlessly until the game started.

(i know this isn't how halftimes work but bare with me for the sake of the fanfic pls)

About midway through the half time, the football players were out on the field and bleachers chatting about. Clay and George stood off to the side, talking to Sapnap. George's eyes wondered over to the cheer team as they were doing flips. Tommy was next to the squad talking to Wilbur as they watched Tubbo do some flips or something.

George watched the whole scene as it happened. Some bench warmers for the Creepers walked up to Tubbo. Tommy and Wilbur where distracted. George could sense danger. He watched the bench-warmers harass Tubbo and eventually push the small teen to the floor. Tubbo grunted when they hit the floor, and Tommy went absolutely ballistic. George's breath hitched. George grabbed Clay's arm and squeezed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clay asked looking at George. When he saw the mortified expression, he looked to where George was and he snapped. "Sapnap..." Clay called for his friends attention. Tommy was currently in one of the bench warmer's face, screaming and cursing and Wilbur was trying to calm the situation. Sapnap reacted with no hesitation. "Shit, Nick-"

Nick was already charging at the bench-warmer that was in Tommy's face, Clay followed suit. With a swift motion, he grabbed the collar of the bench-warmer and socked him. Clay looked at the other bench-warmer and grinned. George reacted differently, he rushed over to the aid of Tubbo, who was fine other than some skinned knees.  
The fight was broken up almost immediately when the coach came over. The coach took the beanch-warmers away leaving the rest there.

"Tubbo!" Tommy rushed to Tubbo's side. "You alright man?" He asked.

Tubbo nodded. "Yeah, they just pushed me." He shrugged. Honestly, Tubbo was unbothered. He knew the bullies where lower than him so he didn't take anything they said seriously.

"Who has a lighter?" Sapnap asked, adjusting his shoulder pads.

"No arson tonight Sap." Wilbur sighed. "Coach is probably gonna have our heads for this shit." He groaned. Dream walked up to George and helped him to his feet. Sapnap frowned. Tommy helped Tubbo up and the four walked off to get the med kit to bandage Tubbo's knees.

"Hey... you doing okay?" He whispered when the group left the two alone. George nodded.

"Yeah... i suppose so. Just a little shocked i guess?" He shrugged. A cold breeze blew through the air because the plot demands cute stuff. George shivered.

"Heh... here." Dream took off his letterman and handed it to George. Clay was then left in his white long-sleeved undershirt and his jersey. George refused. "Take it... so then you'll have to come to my party to return it." He winked. "Sometimes i think you don't bundle up enough just so you have an excuse to steal my hoodies." George's eyes darted away... he wasn't exactly wrong. "I mean, if you really wanted my jackets, you could just ask. I'd gladly give them to you." Clay grabbed George's chin to force eye contact.  
"I-I..." George's face grew red, grabbing the letterman and putting it on. He was engulfed by the warmth and he blushed even harder. Clay smiled and wrapped his arms around George in a lovingly hug. George sunk into the embrace. Clay was warm and smelled sweet. George laid his head on Dream's chest and listened to the soft thud of his heart.  
"Extra warmth..." Dream hummed. And for that moment, everything was perfect. The duo forgot they were at a football game where people would see them, but it didn't bother them, not now anyways.

Nick walked back to them and stood awkwardly for a moment. "Clay." Sapnap coughed, breaking up the pair. "As much as this is sickeningly adorable. Don't you have a party to set up?" Clay blushed and nodded. George felt suddenly very cold and empty even though he was now wearing two jackets.

"Yeah." He turned to George and offered a hand. "You have to go too, right? I'll walk you to your car." George got giddy and took his hand.

They walked out of the stadium and into the parking lot. They wondered around until they came to George's beat up car. Once they were next to it, George turned around and face Clay. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in nervous giggles.

"I had fun tonight... i didn't think i would enjoy it as much as i did..." George smiled cheekily.

"It's not over yet George. I will see you in like and hour or so." Clay smiled back. Neither of them wanted to leave. They were alone, or as alone as you could be in the parking lot of a football game. Dream had half a mind to lean down and place a kiss on George's lips. Clay was confident, but not that confident.

"I'll see you then..." George hummed and got into his car. Clay watched him and waved as he went off to find his car. George felt like his heart was going to explode from joy. His cheeks hurt so bad from smiling.

Then the anxiety hit.

The poor fucker didn't have a costume. How stupid could he be? He called Bad in panic. "Dude i dont have a costume!" He cried.

"What? Sorry it's loud hold on." Bad's muffled voice echoed through the speakers. After a could seconds the noise on the other side was silenced. "Okay, what's wrong?"  
"I don't have a costume! How am i gonna go to a costume party, without a fucking costume!"

"Language!" Bad yelled back. "Just..." George could hear Bad and who he assumed was Skeppy giggle on the other side. "Just go home and do whatever you need, I will send some help over."

Help? Who or what was Help?


	12. An Audience with the King

George had never driven faster in his entire life. Though he was still slow getting down due to the lingering trick-or-treaters that just insisted on walking in the streets. When he pulled into his driveway, he slammed the car in park and literally scrambled out of the car and into the house. Eliza was sitting on the couch watching some 80's horror movie. She was dressed as some character from a show George never bothered to watch.

"Date not end well?" Liz laughed.

"W-what?" George gasped, trying to catch his breath. "No actually... it was good... really good..." His face flushed as he fiddled with Clay's letterman. "I mean it wasn't a dumb date you prick!"

Liz threw her hands up in surrender. "Sure sure..." She giggled. George looked around.

"I need a costume." He frowned.

"A-are you serious?" Eliza laughed loudly. "You knew about this costume party for weeks and you never bothered to get a costume?" She called out. "Oh so you're stupid stupid."  
"Shut up, help me figure something or else."

She shrugged. "Look up last minute costume ideas on google, you can probably find something." George nodded and sat down at the family computer. His sister came up behind him to watch.

He opened the search engine and typed in 'last minute Halloween costumes cute' Liz looked at it and snickered. "Oh you are desperate." Liz snorted as she laughed.  
"You are literally the worst." George hit enter.

ERROR 404: PAGE NOT FOUND

The words flashed up on screen. George hadn't paid the internet bill. Of course he hadn't. Just his luck. "Are you? FUCKING KIDDEING ME?" He screamed. Liz rolled her eyes.  
"Phone data dumb fuck, look it up on your ph-" Liz was cut off by a sharp knocking at the door. "Our porch light isn't even on, stupid trick-or-treaters."

"Ignore them... they'll leave..." George sighed and pulled out his phone. The knocking came again.

"They really want our non-existent candy." Liz commented as the knocking continued.

"Oh my fucki-" George stood up and opened the door. "We don't hav- Oh... hi..."

On the other side of the door was a familiar face. He was tall with very fluffy and curly hair. He wore a simple button up and slacks, but that wasn't the main part of his outfit. He wore a cape of royal red with fur along the edges, a fake crown on his head and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. The man grinned and pulled off his glasses to reveal pure white eyes.

"Hi George." He laughed

"Eret, your eyes are creepy." George stepped aside and allowed Eret inside. "Did you drive here with sunglasses on... at night?"

"Thanks, they're contacts. Hello." Eret greeted Eliza. Liz smiled and wondered off to do whatever. "And no, i put them on before i knocked for dramatic effect."

"Wait why are you here? Also why do you have my address?"

"I could sense the gay panic." Eret laughed.

"Wha-"

"I'm kidding... mostly." He whispered the last part. "Bad texted me saying you were freaking out about a costume and asked if i could help so here i am."

"Oh... thanks for coming then..." George felt relief wash over him. He was gonna be okay, it was going to be just fine. Eret looked around and nodded.

"Do you have an idea of what you wanna be? I have some spare stuff in the back of my car you can probably use..." Eret's eyes drifted to the computer and grinned. "Oh i have an idea. Take off your jackets and shirt, I'll be right back." Eret swung his keys around his finger and he left to get stuff out of his car.

George took off the jackets but hesitated with his shirt. He didn't take it off by the time Eret returned. He had several articles of clothing in his arms, as well as color duct tape, some markers, stickers and a part of clout goggles.

"Here, put these on. Ill look away." Eret handed George a white sweater and a soft blue shirt. Just as Eret promised, he turned away. George quickly took of his shirt and put the others on in it's place. Eret turned around and smiled.

"What am i going as, exactly?" George asked as Eret pulled out white duct tape.

"You... are going as an 404 error." He proceeded to tape a white rectangle on George's chest.

"What?" Eret ignored his question and taped a red outline on the rectangle. Eret then grabbed a black marker and marked '404' in the center of the white. He backed away to examine his handy-work.

"Looks good." Eret grabbed a packet of random stickers and a box of Band-Aids. George gave up on asking questions at his point, he just allowed Eret to go as he wished. Eret placed a band-aid over the bridge of George's nose and dappled his cheeks with cute stickers. For the cherry on top of the sundae, Eret placed the clout-goggles on George's fluffy brown hair.

"Do i looked okay?" George mumbled, he didn't know what he looked like, but he trusted Eret.

Eret nodded. "Clay wont be able to look away, i promise." He hummed as he started to clean up and gather his items.

"I can't thank you enough..."

"Eh, just invite me to the wedding." Eret snickered. "See you at the party." With a wave of his hand, Eret disappeared beyond the front door. George heard and engine start and a car drive away.

George smiled. It was obvious that George liked Clay, he didn't bother hiding it at this point. He called for his sister and when she came out, she smiled warmly.  
"I like it. Now lets go, Peggy is getting impatient." George nodded and walked out with Liz, both climbing into the car and off they went.

Liz talked about random things as they drove but George wasn't really paying attention. The football game was over by now so George probably wasn't going to be the first one there. He was scared. This was the first Halloween George wasn't spending at home. What if his sister needed him? Or something happened with his mother? Would there be drinking tonight? What if something bad happened and George wasn't there?


	13. The Slightly Slutty Cat

Pulling up the Dream's house was anxiety educing. The entire property was transformed into a Halloween house. Fake tombstones littered the lawn as well as oversized spiders and the likes. There was already so many people here. George glanced at his watch, expecting to see it was only thirty-minutes passed when the party started, but it was near eleven o'clock, nearly an hour since. George's panic only grew.

He was late. What if Dream thought George stood him up? Well he was here now, and he wanted to find Clay as soon as he could or he would die from being a social outcast. He exited his car and walked up to the front door, which was wide open with a steady stream of party goers coming in and out. George stepped inside and he was greeted by a girl, dressed in a outfit George could only describe as a revolutionist from the 1700's.

"Hey George!" She grinned, she was holding a bowl of car keys.

"Oh hey Niki... what are you doing?" He asked as he stepped closer so he could hear her.

"I'm on key duty." Niki niggled. "I'm taking everyone's keys so they can't drink and drive." She explained. "So give me your keys." She held out her hand expectantly.  
"But... I'm not going to drink?" George mumbled.

"Yeah you say that now." She urged her hand closer. George sighed and plopped his keys in her hand. "What is your costume by the way?" She asked as she threw the keys into the bowl.

"Oh... I'm an error." He shrugged. "George not found i guess." He gave a weak chuckle.

"404: George not found. Cute." Niki smiled. "Me and Will dressed up together." She paused as if she was lost in thought. "Oh yeah, Dream was looking for you earlier. I don't know where he is right now but you'll probably find him wondering about." Niki gestured to the party. George nodded and wondered off.

George had seen the inside of Dream's house a thousand times before, but it was completely different now. The lights were dimmed and colorful LED lights filled the room with a warm red glow. Loud music echoed from some hidden speakers, and the constant chatter of the guests muffled anything else. George made his way to the kitchen to grab some water, at least, he hoped there was water.

The kitchen was better lit than the living room and main areas of the house, but still fairly crowded. He saw a cooler with water and he thankfully grabbed one, chugging it. Was it just him or was it getting hot? He sat back and watched the party go on. He thought about looking for Dream but before he could move, Sapnap approached him.

"You made it!" He grinned. He was dressed in a panda onesie, it made George laugh. "Water? Really?" Nick scoffed.

"What's wrong with it?" George asked. Nick forcefully took the water from his hands and replaced it with a glass bottle of beer.

"You are at a party, you drink booze not water." Sapnap laughed, taking swig of his own beer. George looked at the brown bottle and hesitated. He pulled off the cap and took a swig, instantly regretting it. It was so bland and just nasty. He gagged and spit the beer back into the bottle, Sapnap just laughed.

"That's disgusting..." George groaned, putting the beer down on the counter.

"Yeah its gross..." Sapnap looked around the kitchen. "Oh here, you'll like this." Sapnap walked over to a cooler and pulled out another beer bottle, though it was clear and contained a green liquid. "This is a lot fruiter and sweeter. Just be careful, you can't really taste the alcohol so watch how many you drink."

George nodded and tried it. It was a lot easier on the tongue and drink slid down his throat smoothly. "I think this one." He looked at the label.

"Yeah. Awe shit it's my husband." George looked up to Sapnap looking at a man wearing a very colorful hoodie. "I got to go, Dream's over there by the way." Sapnap pointed in some random direction. "Oh mamas... Karl! C'here baby!" Sapnap rubbed his hands together and licked his lips as he ran to meet the man of color.

George looked over to see Dream, talking to someone. Clay's outfits was weird, George couldn't make out what he was supposed to be, but the person he was talking to, well it was easy. She was a cat, a very slutty one at that. Fishnets covered her legs and a very short skirt left nothing to the imagination. She wore a corset which it's holy purpose was to plump up her boobs she wore cat ears and a shitty dollar-store tail. She was being very handsy with Dream, touching his shoulders and running her hands along his face and such.

George felt an overwhelming emotion rush over him. He was jealous, and hurt. Very hurt. It was clear from where even George stood that the cat girl was flirting with Dream. George sighed and looked away. He wanted to go home. While he was making up his mind, Clay spotted him and walked over almost instantly, leaving slutty cat girl behind.  
"George, there you are." Clay smiled widely as he approached. George snapped back to reality and looked up at his crush. His costume was more defined now. He was wearing a green hoodie what was supposed to look beaten and worn. On Clay's face, he wore some dirty looking makeup and pale green eyeshadow. He also had a white smiley-face mask to the side of his head.

"Hey... Dream..." He mumbled his greeting. He never called Clay by his nickname. Clay knew this and knew something was the matter. 

"I like your costume." Clay tried to give the boy a compliment to lift his mood. "You look very cute." He smiled. George nodded.

"Thank you..." George looked down. He wanted to be happy and blush and talk but he felt so hurt. Whatever made George think he had a chance with Clay was gone. Snuffed out by the slutty cat.

"You are welcome." Dream sighed. "I have to go get some ice for the coolers, stay right here." And with that, Clay wondered off, leaving George alone yet again. George sipped at his drink nervously. He could just leave now and avoid Dream for the rest of his life. That flight to Brazil still looked pretty good. He was tapped out of reality for a moment, and the cat girl approached him.

((TW: Homophobia))

"Hey, you." She squawked.

George blinked and looked at the girl in front of him. "Uh, hi?" George looked around for an escape route.

"You are that guy that Dreamie always hangs with." She said, unimpressed. Dreamie? Ew. George thought.

"Uh yeah, i guess so?" He answered looking around.

"Look, i know you are in to him or whatever." George finally looked at her. But he wasn't the only one. Off to the side, was Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo. All three of them paused their conversation and listened in. "But Dream is straight, he would never get with some... fag like you. You are so worthless to him. Absolutely nothing, a nobody." She scoffed out in disgust. Wilbur winced in anger. "So you should just leave him alone, he has eyes for me and no one else... so fuck off." She growled. Tommy rolled up his sleeve ready to deck the bitch, when Wilbur stopped him. Wait he mouthed.

George was so confused. Several emotions overtook him. He just stared at her. He was hurt. His heart had been shattered and his worst fears had been confirmed. Dream was straight. He was just misreading every signal ever. He had also just been called a slur. That's what confused him. He wasn't even out, how did she know? Anger and sadness consumed him. He didn't say anything. George looked blankly at the girl and nodded. And he just, walked away.

He knew the house well, he was going to the bathroom to clear his thoughts and probably cry. When he walked away, Dream came back, confused that George had left.  
"Dreamie! You're back." The girl purred. Dream looked unenthused at the girl.

"Yeah, the boy that was here, in the blue, where did he go?" Clay frowned.

"Oh! He said that he hated this and said that you weren't cool for throwing it." The girl made puppy dog eyes and frowned. Dream looked absolutely crushed. "But i would never say something like that." She reached out for Dream, when Tubbo smacked her hand away.

"No, but you know what you would do?" Wilbur's voice was deep and intimidating. Clay looked at the three with confusion.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"You would call him the f-slur. And tell him he was nothing." Tommy said as he stepped behind her, so she couldn't run away.

"You're kind of a bitch." Tubbo stated. Clay looked down at the girl, pure rage burning in his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"N-no! I'd never I-I..."

"Will, show her the door." Dream growled and Wilbur grabbed the girl by the arm and walked away, Tubbo followed suit. "Where he is?"

"My best guess is the bathroom. Go get your man Big D." Tommy shot a thumbs up and went off to follow Will and Tubbo. Dream rushed off to find George, to find his man.


	14. The Cliché Bathroom Scene

He swung open the bathroom door and stepped inside, locking it out of habit. George threw his back towards the door and slid own until he was sitting. It was quieter in here. He was alone. He felt so stupid and ashamed. Of course tonight was the night he had to discover this. The one night George stepped out of his comfort zone and expressed him. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Tear started to fall.

He thought back too only hours ago when they were at the football field. How Dream embraced him. Oh what George would give to go back in time and just hold on to Clay just a little bit longer. At least back then he was happy and hopeful. Clay was so warm and so loving. He was crying a bit harder now.

How could he have been so stupid. He thought about who he could call to pick him up, but everyone he knew was at the party. Then he remembered. He drove himself here. George didn't want to leave just yet. For some reason, he was going to stay, just a few moments longer. Then he would leave. He would quit his tutoring job and go back to life before Clay.

His heart twisted and pulled. He was so hurt. George wanted to throw up, and cry and scream. He was sobbing now. He wanted to curl up and hide forever. He felt the alcohol bottle still in his hand. He chugged it, hoping it would help. Then the knocking started.

"George... open the door please..." It was Dream. George perked up for a moment then sunk back down. He probably was just trying to get George to leave. It would be bad on the reputation if there was someone crying at your party. "Please open it..." Dream stopped knocking.

He wanted to open the door. He wanted to open up and tell Dream everything, ever struggle, every feeling, everything. But he couldn't not now, not ever. "No..." He mumbled though Clay obviously couldn't hear.

"George... i want to see you..." George's sniffles subsided. He wanted to see him. George slowly rose to his feet and unlocked the door, though he didn't open it. The door handle felt hot. He couldn't. But he could. And he did.

When the wooden door slowly creeped open, George was greeted with a very tight hug. Dream wrapped his arms protectively around George and he kicked the door shut. It was just them in the bathroom. George sunk into Clay's embrace. He felt so guilty. Dream didn't like him like that, nor would he ever, and George was being so selfish by letting this embrace continue.

"Everything she said wasn't true George." Dream buried his nose into George's hair. "You are so important to me..." George cried just a little bit harder. Why was everything so confusing. He just wanted to stay in Clay's arms, where he knew he was safe. "I kicked her out. Wilbur took her to the door. She's gone. She wont bother you again." While that might have been true, it was her words that bothered George more than her presence.

"Clay..." George sniffled after awhile, his voice muffled by Dream's shirt. "Do you like her?"

"Oh fuck no." Dream pulled away from George only to instantly cup his face and bring them close. "I fucking hated her." Clay smiled slightly. This made George give a weak giggle.  
"Really?" He muttered.

"Yeah. She was a massive bitch. Plus she hurt you. I could never like someone who hurt you. I care about you too much." George's face grew bright red as he listened to Clay talk.  
What the fuck. Make up your mind universe! Was Clay into George or not? Everything was sending mixed signals. Clay wiped away the remaining tears from George's face and the two looked at each other. If George had a few more drinks in him, he probably would have enough confidence to kiss Clay. But he was still sober if not slightly buzzed.

"Look, i am a host and i got to get back out there. Come with me, and we can do it together. And i'll punch a bitch if they even look at you funny." This earned Clay a giggle from George.

Clay and George where side by side the entire night from that point on. Clay was making his rounds, being a good host and such. George just looked at all the fun costumes. Wilbur was wearing a matching costume to Niki. Tubbo was a bee and Tommy was a flower. Cute. He saw Bad who was a devil and Skeppy, who was just in blue clothing. George even saw a glimpse of Eret and Techno, both dressed in royal reds and crowns, they were laughing about a duel to see who was the proper heir to the throne or something.  
It was nearing one in the morning when a very intoxicated Sapnap bumped into Clay. Swinging his arms around his best friend he gave a very sloppy smile.

"Heyyy Dream daddy..." His words were slurred together. Clay held Sapnap up and laughed.

"Yes Nickie-poo?" He grinned. "You have had a lot to drink tonight."

"We are gonna... gonna... gonna... play truth or dare upstairs... bring your boyfriend." Sapnap pointed at George. "Lets get... fris-kayyyy." Sapnap purred, completely ignoring Dream's statement. George lit up red when Sapnap referred to George as Clay's boyfriend. Clay laughed.

"Sure, we'll be up in a second, let us grab some drinks first." Clay smiled. Sapnap stood up straight but then nearly toppled over a few seconds later.  
"Is he okay?" George asked.

"He gets shit-faced every party. He'll be fine, one hell of a hangover though." Clay lead George into the kitchen.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask. Are your parents okay with this?" George asked.

"Yeah." Clay was focused on getting drinks and Jell-O shots. "My mom took my sister to my grandparents and my dad is actually upstairs. He likes to be here when i throw a party just in case, y'know?" Clay handed George some stuff to carry. "He knows teens are gonna drink regardless, so he might as well be here in case someone almost dies or whatever." When he was finished, he turned to George and grinned. "Lets go."


	15. Spooky Scary Jell-O Shots

((TW: Vomit))

The upper part of the house was quieter. Many people when up here to have a drunken make-out session or do whatever else drunk horny teens do. After getting the drinks and such, Dream lead George up stairs and into another large room, a second living room of sorts. There was already a group of people there. Wilbur and Niki, and Fundy, who was dressed as a fox were sitting on a couch, on the side couch was Punz and Karl. Sapnap was sitting on the floor between two others George didn't recognize.

"Aye they're here, let's start!" Punz cheered as they entered. They walked over, placing the spare drinks on the side table. Dream plopped down on the floor and George sat next to him. "Okay, whose first?"

The game was pretty tame at first. The dares consisting of making someone yell 'penis' out the window and mundane things like that. George had finally warmed back up and was laughing along with the group. He was also warming up to the idea of drinking. He was on his fourth drink when he was called on, by Wilbur.

"George, truth or dare?" Wilbur had a devilish smirk on his lips.

George was feeling more confident with the booze finally buzzing his blood. "Dare." He said in a challenging tone.

"Fuck yes, finally." Wilbur cheered. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven. With Clay." Wilbur said a little too eagerly. George suddenly wasn't confident anymore. Clay laughed.  
"You can pass if you want." Clay said.

"No.. he chose dare, he has to!" A drunk Sapnap chimed in.

"No, ill do it. I have no choice." George stood up. Were his legs always this wobblily? He chugged the rest of his drink and stumbled to the closet, Clay followed. Once they were locked in the closet together, Clay could here Wilbur laughing as he walked away.

They were very close as the closet had no space for them. Clay looked down at George, he was swaying slightly as he stood. Clay raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" He asked.  
"You're pretty..." George said quietly.

"George... are you... drunk?" Clay tried to hide his laugh but it failed.

"No.. I'm not drunk." George grinned like a fool. He was definitely drunk. Clay rolled his eyes. George shifted slightly and nearly fell over, thankfully Dream caught him.

"Careful, i got you..." Clay whispered their faces were so close together. They sort of just stared for awhile. George smiled and wrapped his arms around Clay's shoulders.

"Hi.." George slurred.

"Hey..." Clay stood up a little, widening the distance between their faces much to George's dismay. And that's how they stood for the entire seven minutes. Staring into each other's eyes as they were entangled in their arms. George was very upset when Wilbur unlocked the door and let them out. They went back and sat down.

"No fair!" Nick wailed like a child. George was offered a Jell-O shot by someone and he accepted. He woofed in down then gagged. It tasted like rubbing alcohol.  
"What's wrong Nick?" Fundy asked.

"Dream got a kiss from George!" He cried. Everyone knew that the chances of something actually happening in the closet were slim to none so no one took him seriously. "I want one... Let's make Clay jelly." He grinned, shaking his shoulders on the word 'jelly'.

"Oh? You do?" Karl asked and laughed. "George, truth or dare?" Karl was breaking the rules but no one seemed to care. For the content.

"Dare!" George wiggled, hoping to get something with Clay. George ate another Jell-O shot.

"Kiss Sapnap." George was fully intoxicated at this point, and so was Nick. George nodded. Clay bit his lip. Nick was going to kiss George before he did. Rude.

George got on his hands and knees and crawled across the floor towards Nick, he stopped only about a foot away. Everyone held their breath as they watched Nick lean in for the kiss, when he stopped. George scrunched his face in confusion. Nick blinked then started to gag and dry-heave before finally vomiting, right onto George's shirts.

"Disgusting." Punz gagged. While everyone was groaning in disgust, Dream got up and walked to George.

"Wilbur, can you get Nick some water and make him lay down?" Clay asked and Will did as he was told. "Come on George, lets get you cleaned." Clay helped George to his feet. Clay took George down the hall to a room that was locked. Dream unlocked it with a key and turned on the light.

It was Clay's room. It was fairly large, with a massive bed in the center. Pictures and trophies decorated the walls and shelves. Clay sat a very loopy George on the bed and he frowned. It was all over him, and smelled awful. But the drunk George didn't seem to mind. Clay didn't like seeing George like this, but it was funny.

"I'm sorry for this George, but you will thank me later." Clay carefully lifted the two shirts George was wearing over his head and he discarded them on the floor. It took everything in his power not to look at George's bare chest. He knew George would probably be uncomfortable with the situation so Clay wasn't going to take advantage. Luckily George probably wasn't gonna remember this in the morning. Clay walked to his closest and pulled out some random shirt. He turned back to George and helped him in the shirt.

"Mmm... Clay..." George mumbled as the two made eye-contact. Clay looked up. George suddenly wrapped his arms around Dream's shoulders again and pulled him close. Clay in turn grabbed George's waist.

"Hi..." Clay muttered.

"Hi..." George was finally confident enough to make a move. George closed his eyes and leaned in. Clay nearly did the same, then he stopped. Their lips were so close, Clay could feel George's breath. And that was just it. Clay could taste alcohol on his breath.

"Oh George..." Clay sighed. "You don't understand how badly i want to..." Clay closed his eyes and put his forehead against George. "But you aren't sober and you aren't thinking clearly. You'd hate yourself if you kissed me." Clay broke away and stood up. George looked so hurt. Clay frowned. "You're drunk."

Clay forcibly made George lay down fully on the bed. George tried to mumble in protest but he gave in. Clay proceeded to take of George's shoes and place them to the side. Clay then sat next to George as he started to drift to sleep.

He was so cute. Clay took off the clout goggles and placed them on the nightstand and he went to work taking off the stickers on George's cheeks. George was passed out at this point, so Clay worked quietly. He admired George's beauty. His soft pale skin, his long eye-lashes, everything about him was just so perfect. Clay brushed a few strands of hair from George's face when a phone started ringing. At first, Clay thought it was his but it looked and saw it was George's.

The caller ID read 'Eliza' so it wasn't random. Clay shrugged and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey George, are you alive?" The voice on the other side belonged to a girl.

"Oh this isn't George, this is Clay."

"Clay? Oh i know you, George doesn't shut up about you." He heard the girl giggle. "Where is my brother?"

"Passed out." Clay answered. "Do you need me to wake him? He's not going to be much use awake if I'm being honest."

"Wait! Is he drunk?" Eliza gasped.

"Uhm... yes." Clay admitted.

"Holy shit, my stick-up-the-ass goodie-two-shoes brother got drunk? Its a Halloween miracle." Clay heard several voices on the other end laugh.

"You are his sister?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you call, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah don't worry. George just usually texts me when he's going to bed and stuff, so when he didn't i got worried." Eliza explained. "I am glad he's letting loose a little, he's been so high-strung."

"What do you mean?" Clay felt bad for asking but he couldn't turn back now.

"George is always super stressed and stuff, so when he said he was going to a party i was nervous he was gonna ditch it half way through and go home but, I'm glad he's drunk because that means he stayed and apparently had fun." She giggled.

"I hope he had fun. He's passed out drunk on my bed."

"Oh my god, you two didn't like... y'know..." Eliza trailed off.

"Oh hell no, i would never." Clay gasped. Eliza laughed.

"I'm joking. Well anyways, thanks for looking out for my brother Clay. You have no idea how happy he's been since you came into his life. I got to go. If my brother wakes up, tell him I'm fine!" The two said their goodbyes and Eliza hung up.

Clay looked at the sleeping George and smiled. "I've been happy too..."


	16. To Deserve Something

Bright light shown through the slightly drawn curtains, sending burning rays of sunshine onto George's face. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with intense nausea and a dry throat. He threw the covers over his head and hid in the darkness that it provided. It took him a few seconds to remember, vaguely, what happened.

He shot up, only to immediately regret it when the throbbing in his head started. George groaned in misery, laying back back down. The soft blankets inviting him with warmth. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the need for water surpassed his need for sleep.

As George debated what to do, he got to thinking. He was in a bed in which he did not recognize, in a shirt that wasn't his after a drunken night of partying. Cringing, George slowly looked to the other side of the bed to who he hooked up with. The amount of stress that lifted off his shoulders when he saw it was empty.

George licked his lips and looked around. On the nightstand closest to George, there was a cup of water, two pills of ibuprofen and a piece of paper that said 'Drink Me'.

Shrugging, he threw the pills in his mouth and forced them down with water. After a few minutes of sitting hunched over, he felt a little better. Hangovers are a bitch.

When he finally gained the mental capacity to remember how to function, he stood up. On the foot of the bed was the shirts George was wearing the night before, neatly washed and folded and his shoes placed on top. George smiled. Whatever happened after he got black out drunk, the person was sweet who took care of him.

Getting curious, George started to wonder around the room, wanting to know whose it was. If the football trophies weren't obvious, the framed picture of Dream, Sapnap and a few others were. George wondered over to a bookshelf and looked at it. It was full of random trinkets, a few books and two pictures. The first picture was that of Clay and his friends after a game. The other, however was very interesting.

It was Clay and his family, decked out in full rainbow gear in the midst of what George assumed was Pride. Clay was in the center, his little sister on his back as a piggy-back ride and either side of him was his parents. This photo was an absolute declaration of Clay's homosexuality, and you know what this dumb fool did?  
"Must've be there to support his sister or something..." George commented as he surveyed the photo. The Clay depicted in the picture was beaming with joy. It made George happy.

After he looked around for a bit, George grew guilty for snooping and decided to head down stairs. He grabbed his phone, which was plugged in and he made his way out.  
The house was once again transformed from the night before. The party decorations had been stripped away, leaving the original furniture behind. George glanced around. It was still early in the morning. Once he reached the downstairs, he laughed.

Sapnap was absolutely wrecked sleeping on the couch. He was wrapped up in a blanket, several empty water bottles and a puke bucket beside him. Several other nameless faces laid about the living room, sleeping off hangovers. But where was Dream?

That question would soon be answered when George walked into the kitchen. Dream was there, his back turned towards the entrance so he didn't see George. Along the kitchen counters and such was a selection of store bought breakfasts foods and a crap ton of coffee, water and painkillers.

"Hey... Good morning..." George announced his presences with a weak greeting. His voice was raspy with sleep.

"Good morning Georgie." Clay looked over his shoulder and smiled. He finished whatever he was doing and he walked to George. "How are you feeling?" Clay asked with genuine concern. Clay then cupped George's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across his cheeks.

"Mmm..." George hummed as he sunk into Clay's affection. "Imma be honest, kind of feel like shit." George answered truthfully.

"I'm not surprised, you passed out drunk." Clay chuckled softly. "Want some breakfast?" He offered. He broke away from George and started to prepare a plate. George's eyes flashed with sadness when Clay let go of his face.

George sat down on a bar stood that sat next to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Clay then placed a plate of warm foods and coffee. George was beyond thankful and scarfed down the meal.

"It's not going anywhere George." Clay snickered. "And there's plenty to go around, take your time..." Clay smiled. He leaned on the island and faced George.

George nodded and slowed his eating speed. He grew up with nothing, so when a meal was presented, he took full advantage. "Do you do this after every party?" He asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Uh yeah. People usually drink until they pass out somewhere, so I provide water and painkillers for them in the morning and rides home if needed." Clay answered, sipping on a glass of water. George nodded.

"You are a really nice guy, y'know that?"

Clay's face lit up red. "Heh... Thank you." He smiled. "What are you doing later today?"

Today. If Halloween was yesterday, the 31st, today was the 1st of November. George's birthday. George took a long drink from his coffee and blinked. He didn't have anything planned today, he didn't celebrate his birthday. George shrugged.

"Probably whatever my sister has planned for my birthday..." George mumbled into his coffee mug.

"It's... Your birthday?" Clay stated in disbelief.

George nodded. "Uh, yeah, it is..." He chuckled nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would've gotten you a gift and stuff." Clay whined.

"Eh, don't worry about it." George shrugged. "I don't really care for my birthday honestly. I haven't celebrated it in years." He sipped his coffee.

"Why?"  
"Never had time or the money. Every penny I make I give to my family."

You could hear Clay's heart break. How could George, the most amazing, wonder, beautiful, perfect person to Clay, not be recognized on his birthday. Clay reached across the island and grabbed George's hand and squeezed.

"Let me spoil you."

"W-what?" George's face heated up. Clay nodded.

"If you aren't busy let's say, at 5. I'll pick you up and spoil you." Clay smiled. "Take you to dinner, buy you gifts."

George got super giddy. The thought of his crush spoiling him and showering him with love and attention on his birthday made his heart burst with joy. And then he got sad. Very sad. George whole-heartly believed he didn't deserve that. He didn't work hard enough, he wasn't getting the best grades, he wasn't being the best son he could. He didn't deserve to been spoiled on his birthday. And the most heartbreaking thing was, George really believed that.

"I would love that... But it wouldn't feel right... I don't deserve it." George muttered. Clay froze, staring at George. He didn't say a word as he got up and walked around the island to George's side. George got scared that he angered Clay. Brazil tickets were cheap this time of year.

Clay didn't say anything as he walked behind George and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "George..." He whispered into his ear, sending shivers down George's spine. "You deserve more than I could ever give." George felt so warm, so happy. Nothing about this situation was heterosexual. Neither one was wearing socks.  
What if he woke up to Clay making food in the kitchen every morning? What if each morning, George was greeted with warm coffee and hugs from behind from Clay? Did George want a domestic life with Clay? Yes.

"I... I..." George reached up and stroked Clay's face, feeling the slight stubble growing on his chin and cheeks. George gave in. "Okay but I have to be home by nine... I have shit to do."


	17. The Engraved Watch

George left Dream's house not much later. He had things to do before his birthday adventure with Clay. He had to admit, he was both nervous and so excited. What did Clay had planned? Would tonight end in a kiss? George's face blushed as he thought about kissing Clay.

Would his lips be as sweet as his words? Would he hold George as close as he could? George felt guilty thinking like that. Clay was just probably trying to be a good friend. Yeah, that's it's. A good friend. But George let himself indulge in fantasy.

After he picked up his sister from her friend's house, he went home. Eliza immediately crashed on the couch because she stayed up all night and ate herself sick with candy. 

George hummed. She seemed like she had fun last night. Whenever neither sibling was home, an old family friend, Shelby, would stay at the house, tending to their mother. George thanked Shelby and paid her for her service.

Once George was alone, he cleaned up the house and such. When the clock hit two o'clock, George mixed the usual dose of medicine into a cup of water and walked into his mother's room.

"Hey mom, it's time for your medicine." George announced in a hushed voice as he entered. The room was sad. The lights were almost always off and the curtains closed. The only light coming from a small tv in the corner that never seemed to turn off. The scent of sickness was thick and heavy in the air.

"Already?" His mother asked in a raspy voice. George nodded solemnly and walked over. He placed a hand on her back and helped her sit up fully as she drank her medicine water.

"Thank you..." She coughed.

George nodded, taking the glass out of her hands. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No..." Her voice trailed off... She seemed to be lost in thought. "is something happening today?" She asked. George blinked. After illness struck his mother, her sense of, well anything was off. She didn't know the time of day, which month it was or anyway. She was too loopy and drugged on medicine to remember.

"No mom, it's just a normal day." George didn't have the heart to tell her it was her own son's birthday. He didn't mind. His birthday never mattered, even when he was younger. "Though I am going out later, so Eliza will be here to give you your nighttime meds, okay?"

"Okay John." His mother's cracked lips curled into a sweet smile.

"No, it-its not John... It's George... Your son." He frowned. That hurt more than her forgetting his birthday. She didn't respond. He took that as his cue to leave and he did.  
He knew his mother's brain wasn't as sharp as it was, it wasn't her fault. But John Founders seemed to have cursed this family when he left. George shook off the bad feelings and went on his way. He picked up a sleeping Eliza from the couch and took her to her room, tucking her in under the covers.

When time came for his birthday adventure with Clay, he got nervous again. One shower and several outfits later, George was ready. He dressed warm as per requested by Dream, where they going outside? It was a cold autumn day so, extra jackets and blankets were needed. And then, at 5 PM exactly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey George." Clay greeted as George opened the door. Clay was dressed pretty nice. Soft gray ripped pants, with a thick green jacket. His blonde hair washed and slightly hidden by a white beanie. He smiled.

"Hey." George grinned.

"Shall we?" Clay did a joking bow and held out his hand towards George. George graciously took it and lead outside into the cold autumn evening and into a really nice truck.  
From that point on, Clay did absolutely everything he could for George. Holding the door, pulling out chairs etc. Tonight he wanted to spoil the ever-loving shit out of George.

The first stop was to a twenty-four hour coffee shop, where they sat and drank hot chocolates until the sun started to grow sad and fall behind the mountains. Clay had kept hinting at something special but George couldn't figure out what it was.

In the trunk going to said surprise, Clay was being ominous. "You'll like it, I mean, at least I hope you do." He chuckled nervously.

"Whatever you have planned, I'm sure I'll love it Clay." George smiled softly. Clay's heart jumped when George said his name. It was just a simple act but it was something Clay enjoyed.

After several minutes of just talking and such, Clay turned off the main road into a dense forest one. The town that they lived in was up north, and surrounded by forests. George was curious and laughed.

"Are you taking me out to the forest to kill me?" He joked.

"Oh shucks, how'd ya know." Clay chuckled. "No... I'm uh... Taking you to a place that's very special to me." He explained.

George nodded and fell into silence. After a few more minutes, they were there. Clay pulled up to a smallish pond, surrounded by woods. It was so peaceful. Clay got out and helped George out as well, and they walked to the bank if the pond.

It was sunset now. The soft streaks of oranges and reds reflected off the shimmering pond. The nighttime songs of birds echoed through the otherwise silent forest. Clay loved this place for it's serenity and it's beauty, but tonight, the thing that was the most beautiful was the brown-haired boy beside him.

Clay watched as curiosity sparked in George's soft brown eyes as he explored. "Clay this is beautiful." He gasped.

"Heh..." Clay looked at George. "You really are..." He sighed happily. George glanced at him and blushed.

"What?"

"I mean yeah! This place is pretty." Clay chuckled nervously. He stepped a little closer to George. "I found this place a while ago, I come here when I can. It's peacefully and no one knows where it is." George turned and faced Dream and he smiled so warmly.

"Thank you for showing me..."

"That's not all!" Clay stated proudly. "I have a present for you." Clay walked back to his truck and opened the glove box. From there, he took a small rectangular box that was wrapped in blue paper. He stepped out and handed the box to George.

"What's this?" George asked happily as he started to unwrap it.

"Ever since I met you George, I've noticed you have everything timed perfectly, and you have your watch, but it's old and kind of busted." Clay smiled. George tore away the paper to find a beautifully crafted watch. It had a black leather band. The main clock part of gold and silver with tiny blue details. "I got you a new one."

"This is... So expensive." George gasped. "Clay, I-I can't accept this." George tried to hand it back but Clay refused and laughed.

"I said I was gonna spoil you damnit, so I'm gonna spoil you." Clay grabbed the fancy watch and flipped it over. The underside of the watch had the words 'For George Love, Clay" engraved with fancy font. "I can't really take it back, it has your name on it."

George's face instantly grew red, either from blush or the cold air, that couldn't be determined. This watch was now the most precious thing he owned, and not because of its worth, but because of the words and the person who gave it to him. He took off his old on and replaced it. George smiled and threw his arms around Clay's shoulders and hugged him. Clay grinned like a fool and hugged him by his waist.

"Thank you..." George whispered. They hugged for a moment before Clay broke away.

"Hold on, I know what this moment needs." He grinned like a fool as he ran back to his truck again. This time, the truck started up and the radio started playing. Clay put on a soft slow song and walked back to George, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

George let out a small laugh of joy and grabbed his hand. Clay softly spun George around then grabbed his waist, pulling him close. George giggled as he put his arm on Clay's shoulder.

They took the dance slow, mostly just enjoying the pure bliss they gave each other. Everything was so perfect right now. They were hidden from the judging eyes of the world, only finding company in each other. Clay dipped George for a moment and when he brought George back up, their faces were a mere inch away.

There was no alcohol this time, no barrier between them. The only thing they lacked, was confidence. George gave a shy smile as Clay cupped his face. George reached up and placed his own hand on Clay's cheek.

Clay chuckled. Just one more inch and their lips would touch. He leaned in.

Ring... Ring...

George's phone lit up as Eliza called. George chuckled with regret. "My sister..." George looked back into Clay's eyes and sighed. "I have to take it..." He pulled away.  
"Yeah... Yeah of course." Clay awkwardly said as he let go of George. He watched George walk off to answer the phone. Clay waited. Hopefully there was still a chance he's get a kiss tonight. When George came back, he looked upset. "W-what's wrong?"

"I... Clay... Can you take me home?" George's voice quivered.

"O-of course, is everything alright?' Clay asked as the two got into the car. George remained silent, fiddling with his new watch. Clay took the hint and dropped the conversation.


	18. Life

Life has always been such a fragile thing. One miss step, one untimed moment, one thoughtless move all could leave you lifeless. Would you see the light at the end of the tunnel? The famed 'white light' you see as your draw your last breath. Was it as beautiful as they said? As warm and inviting as those told us it was?

Would your rather know when you were to die, or know how you were to die? What if you knew both? Would you change they way your lived for your last days? Would you tell those you love how you feel, would you dance in the rain? Give all the things you had away, try to make someone happy?

And if you couldn't?

If you were trapped in a bed for your final moments, how would you cope with your fading life? Life was beautiful, yet so cruel.

George knew how and when death would come. But not for him, for his mother. So when his sister called with tears choking her words, he knew. He knew right away. So why wasn't he crying? Why wasn't he upset? The drive back to his house was silent. He knew Clay was nervously awaiting answers to his questions. George didn't speak a word.  
If there was any doubt in his mind of his mother's failing health, the flashing lights of ambulances parked outside his home were every bit of confirmation.

When they pulled in, George heard Clay say something. He couldn't make it out, Clay's words were muddied and muffled. George flung the door open and ignored all else as he entered the house. He had one thing on his mind.

Eliza.

His little sister was the one who walked in on their mother being unresponsive. His little sister was the one to call 911. His little sister, his baby sister, was the one to call him, and tell him mom wasn't okay.

She was sitting on the couch. A paramedic beside her trying to comfort her. George looked at her. Once he was in front of her, he collapsed to his knees, pulling her into a tight hug. She sobbed.

George remembered when Eliza was born, she was a happy baby. She only smiled and giggled. She never cried. And she grew up that way. If Eliza got hurt, she laughed it off. She was so strong. So seeing her, a snotty crying mess. Well that hurt George more than anything. He held her close, letting her cry.  
Time didn't feel real.

He watched the paramedics move about the room. But as they moved, time seemed to slow. They walked incredibly slowed down. But the ticking of George's new watch was sped up.

She was strapped to a gurney. An oxygen mask over her frail lips. George instinctively covered Eliza's eyes. He watched as they wheeled his unconscious, dying mother out of the door and watched Clay enter.

He looked worried. Once he saw the woman being taken away, he knew. Clay walked over to George and kneeled beside him. He spoke again. It was muffled.  
Only an hour ago, life was so beautiful. Life was so full and bright.

Now it was dark.

Life was fragile.


	19. Porcelain Skin

It was strange to think about. George's life flew by a mile a minute, the only time he found peace and quiet was in the hospital at which he worked. He found a simple comfort in the place where most people came to say goodbye. It was just past midnight now, the waiting room was empty other than the Founder siblings... and Clay. After returning to George's house, Clay followed George to the hospital to support him. Eliza was sitting in a chair, her knees drawn to her chest and her eyes drooped with exhaustion. Clay was beside her, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. This left George. George was standing, pacing around the room, mumbling things under his breath.

Clay watched as George walked back and forth and back again. The waiting room was so quiet. It was unnerving. The only sounds was George's frantic steps and the receptionist's clicking. Just a few hours ago, everything was so perfect. Clay could almost still feel George's warmth in his arms.

"George." A sudden, yet firm voice called. Clay looked up and recognized it as Dr. Major. His doctor from when he broke his foot. George stopped in his tracks and turned to face the doctor. Clay couldn't make out the emotion plastered on the doctor's face. The doctor and George looked at each other for a second. Anxiety filled the room. Clay noticed George had balled his hands into fists, and they were turning white from force. He was shaking.

Clay knew George for such a short amount of time, yet Clay knew almost everything about him. All the untold signs Clay picked up. He knew for a fact George was breaking, cracking like glass under pressure. But he was putting on a brave face for his sister. Clay glanced over at Eliza who was officially asleep. So young.

"Scott..." George's voice wavered with sadness. Dr. Major shook his head and sighed.

"A week, that's if she's lucky. She's in a medical induced coma." Major explained, his voice hushed. Not even a mouse could hear him. George nodded in returned.  
"Thank you doctor..." Even though George's back was towards Clay, Clay knew he was crying ever so softly.

"Take the week off George, you need to be with he-"

"No!" George cut him off. He quickly glanced over his shoulder too see if his sudden outburst had waken Eliza. "I cant... not now... i... i really need the money more than ever." George whimpered. Clay couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked over.

"George you don't need to worry about money, not right now..." Clay put a hand on George's back, who recoiled at the touch. George straightened out his back and stood up as tall as he could. George avoided eye-contact with Clay as he spoke, looking forward.

"I don't need your charity Clay." His voice was filled with sudden harshness. "I do very well on my own. I don't need you." The words pierced Clay's heart, they had cut deeper than any blade ever could.

"George-" Major tried to speak again.

"Clay, please take my sister home." George asked. Clay stared at him. He looked so pale, you could have said he was a ghost if you ever did see him. Major looked back and forth between the two teens and sighed.

"I... I will..." Clay frowned. If George was pretending to be okay for Eliza, then Clay would pretend to be okay for George. Clay spun on his heels and walked to get Eliza and leave.  
George remained in his spot, standing tall. As soon as he heard the glass door of the main entrance close, he turned to Major. Major had a look of pity and sorrow painted on his pale face. George gave a nod.

"I'll be in tomorrow for my Sunday shift..."

"No, George. Take the week off-" But it was too late. George was walking away and was already out the door.

George didn't want to go home, he didn't want to face Clay, and he sure as hell didn't want to face his sister. Like an ancient Greek sculptor, carefully chiseling away as the stone, George felt his brave face begin to strip away. He couldn't go home just yet.

In fact, George could not go anywhere. He didn't have the money for a hotel room, and he didn't want to speak to anyone so going to Bad's house wouldn't work. He didn't want to be vulnerable, not yet. He knew of one place no one would find him, he was just there hours earlier. George suddenly became very aware of the watch on his wrist.

The drive to the hidden place was silent. The radio was off and the soft hum of the engine was drowned out by George's own thoughts. Soon, the city road dropped off into a dense forest. Now it was nearing two in the morning, and the first snow fall of the season was starting. It was so light and fluffy, small specks of snow drifted slowly to the floor as George pulled up beside the pond.

He jumped from his car and rushed to the bank of the pond where he skirted to a halt. His breathing was rasped and hard as he stared out onto the open water. His porcelain skin finally shattered, leaving the scared little boy behind.

He screamed. He screamed out onto the pond. He collapsed to his knees as the floodgates in his eyes opened. Like rivers the tears flowed down his cheeks as he screamed. You'd think he was getting murdered by the shear blood-curdling yells.

He smashed his fists into the cold ground over and over, not taking notice to it tearing his flesh and making him bleed. George felt like he couldn't breathe. With each sob, his lungs deflated further. Air just escaped him, he grabbed at his stomach and throat in fear at his lack of breath. He was drowning. He cursed the name of God. If there was a such higher power, wouldn't they seek to give George pity? Why would they take away his mother? She wasn't dead but she might as well be.

Snow started to accumulate on the floor now. George sat back on his heels and sobbed. He felt so guilty. He was being selfish by being here, by screaming and crying. He should be home, with his sister caring for her. Eliza was so much more important right now George's feelings weren't. So why couldn't he stop crying? Rage, fear and pure pain seeped into his cries out.

George was so alone.

It was snowing a little harder now, the cold air nipping at George as he cried. He wasn't wearing a proper jacket for this weather, but he was to wrapped up, he didn't notice how absolutely freezing he was. The half-frozen tears and snot that trickled down his face stung like hell.

He didn't hear the soft rumbled of a car pulling up, and barely comprehended the arms being wrapped him.


	20. Snow Angels

After George told Clay to take his sister home, he did so. He wasn't going to argue with George, not now. The car ride was fairly silent. Clay had put some random radio station on but turned the volume down almost all the way. He glanced over at Eliza. She wasn't crying or even seemed to be that upset. She just looked tired.

She had her knees drawn to her chest, her head resting against the window as she shut her eyes. Eliza's breathing was soft and calm, but she wasn't asleep. Clay frowned. He mentally beat himself up at he drove. How could he have not know about George's mom? He would have stepped in, at this point, Clay was so smitten with George, he would do just about anything.

Clay allowed a long and heavy sigh escape his nose, this caused Eliza to stir and sit up straight.

"Oh sorry, i didn't mean to wake you..." He muttered softly.

Eliza shrugged and yawned. "I wasn't asleep." She adjusted her seatbelt. Awkward silence befell the car for a moment. After a few painful seconds of quiet, Clay opened his mouth to speak but Eliza beat him to it. "I am fine if that's what you re gonna ask..." Clay glanced over to her, her gaze was focused outside.

"I- Sorry... i dont mean to be prude." Clay rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine, its a weird situation that you've just kind of been thrown into."

"If i may ask... why aren't you... upset?" He asked.

Eliza looked as if she was lost in thought for a second. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I am upset, but I also prepared for this."  
"What?"

"I was ten, George was thirteen." She started. "When my mom was diagnosed. It was hard for sure, but we still had our dad. A few months later our mom had to stop working... our dad... he began to drink. A lot." Clay turned off the music completely and listened to every word she said. It was funny to think about, Eliza had opened up more than George ever did.

"Is that why George is working?" Clay asked.

"Kind of. Once George turned fourteen, our dad up and left us. He took mine and George's collage funds and disappeared." Eliza sounded so unbothered by this statement. "George started doing odd jobs until he was old enough to get a proper job."

"So, he's been working non-stop for four years."

"Mhm." Eliza hummed. She thought about what to say next. "George began working at the hospital a year ago. He was obsessed with the idea of being able to find a cure for our mom. I knew she was gone. The reason I'm so calm is i saw this coming from a mile away. About a year ago i started to distance myself from my mom. I know that sounds bad but..." She trailed off, she was getting a little emotional now.

"You don't have too-"

"If he wasn't doing schoolwork or paying bills, he was researching. He got so sad." He voice leapt. "He thought he could be the one to save her, that it was his fault she was sick and he was gonna fix it..." She sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm not weak, I've always been stronger than most my age, only because George protected me. He is a good brother but..." She wiped her nose and hesitated. "He got sad... really sad..."

Clay's heart sank. He had no clue. Sure George was jumpy and nervous, but Clay would have never thought George was depressed. "Does... he see anyone...?"

"No..." She was crying now. "God he's so stupid... he thinks he isn't worth it, he thinks dad left and mom getting sick is his fault... Our walls are thin i here him talking..." She covered her mouth with her hand and stayed quiet, calming herself before continuing. "I'm not going to cry for my mom, i love her yes but i love my brother more... He isn't strong anymore a-and... he's been the strong sibling for so long... i want to be the one who saves the other for once..." She cried softly.

"You are so brave Eliza..." Clay grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "George is so lucky to have you..." He was truly at a lose for words. What could he say?

"No.. he's lucky to have you..." Clay shot her a questioning glance. "George... doesn't let people in, he thinks he isn't worth much, but he is worth so much Clay... He talks about you a lot..." She giggled through her tears. "He cares about himself a little more since you met... he cares how he looks or smells..."

Clay smiled softly. "Yeah...?"

"Yeah... i think you saved him... or you are going to be the one to save him... our mom being in the hospital... he's gonna take it hard, he's gonna think he failed." They pulled up into the driveway.

The two sat in silence more a moment. So much had happened so fast. Clay watched Eliza leave his car and waved goodbye as she entered the house. He sat there for a second, letting the events of the past twenty-four hours sink in.

He put his car in reverse and drove away. It was well into the morning hours now. He wasn't tired but was he exhausted. Clay thought about calling George, but he decided to give him time, he would talk to him in the morning. If what Eliza said was true, George needed help more than ever. Clay just didn't know if he was the one to give it.

He thought about driving to the pond he and George went to earlier, but he decided his parents were probably freaked out enough. He pulled into his own driveway and pulled out his phone. Several texts, several miscalled and the time flashed 3:04 am. Clay leaned forward and rested his head on his steering wheel.

It nearly gave him a heart attack when his phone started playing a sappy love-song. Nick had changed George's ringtone on Clay's phone to some stupid love-song once he found out. Clay smiled gently when he saw George was calling. He accepted the called and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Geor-"

"Clay!" It was Eliza's voice. She sounded panicked and scared, Clay's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Eliza? What happened? Why do you have George's phone?"

"I-I called the hospital to check on George and-and they said he left after us..." She was hyperventilating. "Clay he left after us! That's two hours unaccounted for! He-he left his phone! I don't know where he is!" She was clearly crying.

"Hey, it's okay..." Clay thought for a moment, this it hit him. "I know where he is... I'll bring him home... i promise..." Eliza pleaded her thanks and hung up. Clay tossed his phone to the side and drove off.

He had never drove so fast in his life, the city light rushed passed him as she raced down the barren streets. He didn't care if he got caught for speeding, he had one thing and one thing only on his mind, George. It wasn't long ago that they two had met, but it felt like forever. They way George had Clay feel was unmatched by any other. The singular thought of George being alone, after what Eliza told him just broke him.

He would give anything in the world so see that dorky grin on his beautiful face, that dazzle in those honey-filled eyes. George was so important to Clay.

He pulled up the the pond, his headlight's shinning on a figure who had collapsed to the floor, just as Clay thought. He could hear George's heart-wrenching cries from his car. Clay noticed it was snowing, and George was just wearing a shirt. Stupid boy. Clay grabbed a blanket from his backseat and leapt from the car.

"George!" Clay yelled as he ran to his aid. He fell to his knees, wrapping the sobbing George in the blanket and pulling him to his chest, "I got you George... i got you... I'm not going anywhere..." Clay placed George in his lap and swayed back and forth in a comforting motion. George buried his face into Clay's chest.

He was shivering, ice-cold to the touch. Clay started to rub his hands back and forth on George's arms trying to give him warmth. He brushed the hair from George face and hugged him close.

"C-clay-" George croaked out, gripping onto Clay's jackets desperately.

"I'm right here George... i got you... i got you..." He whispered. Clay buried his nose into George's brown hair. Clay could feel tears swelling in his eyes. Seeing George so lost and broken just... hurt. Worse than breaking his foot, worse than seeing the scholarships being stripped away from him... worse than anything.

"I'm sorry... i-I'm so fucking sorry..." George was apologizing.

"No... don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong... it's okay." Without thinking, Clay kissed the top of George head and hummed a soft song.

It was funny. Winter is the season of death. Plants and animals decay in the absence of heat. Snow fell from the heavens with malice. But people still saw beautiful in the white angels of death. Clay held George close to his chest, humming a song so sweet. George's sob soon subsided into soft hiccups. Clay watched the snow. It was so gentle as it fell, landing on the two boys then melting away.

Something sparked in the two. It was just a small high school crush at one point, a small infatuation that would sizzle out and die in the cold winter months. But it didn't.  
Clay loved George.


	21. Death

((tw: vomit, sickness, dark thoughts, body image))

Warmth.

Not warmth, heat.

No that still wasn't right, burning.

Why was it so warm?

Wasn't it just autumn?

Didn't it just snow?

Why was his body on fire?

He wasn't even conscious, and yet he was aware of the heat boiling in his blood, the bullets of sweat cascading down his pale skin. George felt like the hands of satan himself were wrapped around his throat, choking him. He was left without air.

His eyes opened slowly, they had lost their spark. He cautiously looked around the room. It wasn't his room. George didn't even have a room. He didn't even recognize it. Where was he?

George was so uncomfortable. He was covered with sheets and blankets, burning him alive. But evert single time he removed them, he couldn't stop shivering. Oh it was all a blur.  
Except the man by the window.

George saw him clear as day.

He was a tall and looming figure at first, but when George stirred awake, the man walked over. He looked eerily familiar yet so much like a stranger. It confused him. He looked like George, but older, and some facial features didn't match. Instead of brown hair, it was black and white peppered, showing his age. George was even more uncomfortable now.

"You..." George sounded like the dead. His voice was rasped and drained of all life. "Dad..." He was then overwhelmed with the urge to vomit.

He shot up from his laying position and nearly fell off the side of the bed. He glanced around urgently. Soon his eyes landed on a door that lead to a side bathroom. George slid off the bed and crawled his way to it, barely managing to make it to the toilet before every meal he'd ever eaten resurfaced. He screwed his eyes shut as his violently threw up. Every muscle contracted and shook, he cried. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

After he finished, he threw himself back against a wall and sat there. He was in so much pain, physically, emotionally... Mentally. He threw his head forward into his hands and groaned.

"Vomiting... Fever... Fatigue..." He mumbled at the symptoms to himself. "I'm sick... Damnit I can't be sick..." He gagged. George stumbled to his feet, using the counter as support. He looked up in the mirror.

The man who looked back was not the eighteen-year old intern, it was not the bright-eyed bushy-tailed lovesick teen... It was not George Founders.

It was Death.

His eyes were dark and sunken in, leaving even darker bags underneath. George's once soft skin has faded into pure white, though his cheeks were as rosy as ever. The whites of his eyes retreated into an off shade of red. He was shirtless. The boney figure peeked out of the snow-white skin. George gagged.

Every person he has ever met in the hospital said that Death was beautiful. Death was the finale journey of life. It was warm and inviting, taking hold of your, making sure you didn't feel alone. Death was a beautiful lie and Life the ugly truth, wasn't that what they all said? Wasn't Death so romanticized?

So why was Death so ugly? Why was the man staring back at George an absolute monster?

He didn't want to see Death anymore. And it wasn't just this once did he see Death staring back from the mirror. It was every time.

Sickness or in health, death was always there.

George stumbled back, how could he escape? He didn't even know where he was, last night was a blur. His mother in the hospital, the pond, the snow. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

"George...?"


	22. Candlelight

Clay sat up on his bed. His tired gaze search his room. Just yesterday George had slept in the very same bed. Clay glanced to the side of the bed in which George slept and ran his hand over the disturbed blankets. With a sharp inhale, Clay's mind started to wonder. It was now the Sunday. So much had happened in the past few days.

Friday he nearly kissed the boy he loved. Saturday the boy he loved life's went to shit. And now on Sunday morning, the boy he loved was passed out upstairs in a guest room, running a fever. Clay bit his lip as he slipped deeper and deeper into thought.

He thought of the first time he and George studied together. At the time, they were studying the novel War And Peace in their English class. It was a tough book to get through, but Clay remembered one details. In a particular section of the novel, the character named Natasha looks in the mirror and holds a candle. In old Russian folk-lore, holding a candle as such will show you your future. It was an old wives' tale, if a girl did so she would either see a man or a coffin. A man would signify her future of having a husband. And the coffin... a future of dying alone.

He didn't know why he thought of this. Clay shrugged and got off his bed. He had a white candle his mother gifted him nearly a year ago,, he never used it. He took it, as well as a lighter into the closest backroom.

It made him feel silly. Why was he doing this? What propelled this football player to do this? Clearing his throat, he locked himself in the bathroom and turned off the light, making it as dark as he possibly could. Next, he lit the candle and stared into the mirror. Luckily for him, his bathroom was set up where two mirrors faced each other.

Clay saw his face. He also saw the endless rows of candles stretching back and back. He narrowed his eyes as he looked. At the end he saw nothing. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded, giving up. Before he turned to flick the overhead light back on, something caught his eye.

At furthest mirror he could see, a shape formed. It was a man. Clay blinked in disbelief and rubbed his eyes, and yet the figure still remained. He stared back. According to the tale, he was to marry. But the figure, he was laying down. What did that mean? Clay gulped.

"Clay? Hurry up! What are you even doing?" The voice of Clay's younger sister sounded on the other side of the thin door. Clay grumbled and flicked the light on.  
"I'm..." He thought. He quickly grabbed a cloth and ran it under cold water. Once it was wet, he ringed out the lose water and opened the door. Drista, his sister, was sitting there, looking rather annoyed. He showed her the wash-cloth.

"Thank you." She blinked walking into the bathroom. "Also Eliza is awake and downstairs." She explained. Clay nodded. Eliza wasn't really his concern right now but it was good to know nonetheless. He walked down the hall to the first spare bedroom.

He knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. When he heard shuffling around, he opened the door. The bed was empty, the sheets and blankets thrown about carelessly. His soft gaze shifted as he looked around the room, seeing the once open side bathroom door was close. He slowly approached and swung open the door.

On the floor, clutching his stomach, was George. He looked worse for ware. "George...?" Clay spoke softly, as if he didn't want to wake the dead. George groaned in response. "Oh Georgie..." Clay crouched down and helped George to his feet. From there, Clay lead him back to the bed.

He looked so sick. His pale and sickly green skin, glassy eyes. Clay hated seeing the boy he loved like this. He fixed the bedding and laid him down. He took the cloth and place it on George's forehead. But he didn't remove his hand. Clay pressed his hand against George's burning cheeks and held it there, brushing his thumb across his skin.

"Where...?" George mumbled.

"You are at my house, Eliza is here too." Clay sighed. "I found you by the pond and you were freezing, I thought being at your house sick.. after what happened... was bad so i brought you were, and I got Eliza after you were settled." Clay explained.

George gave a soft and very weak smile. George lifted a shaky hand and place it on top of Clay's. "You have pretty eyes..."

"George." Clay laughed weakly. "Why do you only flirt with me when you aren't fully there?" Clay asked jokingly.

"Because I don't have confidence when I'm straight-sober." George cheekily grinned. But then his smile melted away. "Is Liz okay...?" He asked. Clay blinked. Should he tell him all that Eliza said?

"Yeah, her and Drista have really hit it off. I think i heard them planning to take over the world or something..." Clay decided against it. George exhaled shakily, then shot up, scaring Clay.

"Fuck I have work!" George gasped.

"I called, Dr. Major said you weren't even suppose to come in today anyways, he cut you from the schedule." He explained. George looked like he was about to cry.  
"Clay..." His voice wavered as he was overcome with emotion. "I can't... just not work..." Tears formed on the edge of his eyes. "I need the money..."

Clay wrapped his arms around the sickly boy and held him. "Hey... don't worry about money, my family can help you..." George pushed him away.

"No, it's not fair to you, I'm not taking for money, it's not your problem." George protested.

"George." Clay cupped his face and pulled him close. "You have been on your own for too long, you mean the world to me, if I can help your life be a little bit brighter... I'm going to do so..." George started to cry now. Clay pressed his forehead against George's and he hummed. "I like you a lot... I wanna see you smile." He admitted.

"I-" George murmured.

"I have to go to school tomorrow, I will bring you make your homework and stuff... my mom will stay home and take care of you..." Clay sighed heavily. "Promise you will relax and allow yourself to heal... once you are better we can visit your mom... you need to be healthy for you family right now..." Clay could feel George nod. Without a second thought, without a hesitation, Clay planted a kiss on George's burning forehead.


	23. Mr. Loverboy

He didn't like the fact he had to leave George for the day, but school was apparently important. The blaring scream from his alarm called Clay from slumber. Rolling over, he slammed his hand down on the tiny clock, silencing it. He threw his hands over his face and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Six am on a Monday morning. Nothing more dreadful.  
Clay honestly debated risking his entire education for an extra five minutes of quiet, but the universe had made up her mind for him. A country song starting playing from his phone. Clay groaned. It was the ringtone to the one and only Nick Sap. Clay buried his face into his pillow, waiting for the call to time out. Once it did, Clay snuggled into his blankets to fall back asleep.

Then he called again.

"Oh my fucking god-." Annoyed, Clay grabbed his phone and looked at it. The picture that accompanied the call was of Sapnap from freshman year, in a cowboy costume, completely stoned to hell. "What the hell do you want?" Clay yawned.

"Oh Nick! My lovely best friend who i love so dearly! I missed you so so so- "Nick started talking in a mocking tone.

"Shush... it's to early for your shit..." Clay groaned, finally sitting up.

"Are you planning to go to school today?" Nick asked.

"Uhm, yes? Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, i don't know, maybe the fact you ghosted my ass all weekend."

"What?"

"You completely dropped off the face of the Earth after your party dude, what happened?" That party seemed like a million years ago.

Clay swung his legs off his bed and cupped his own face. " A lot happened..." He sighed heavily.

"Ditch first and second, coffee and breakfast and we talk?" Nick offered, noticing how sad Clay sounded.

"Yeah but your driving... and paying." Clay grinned.

"Oh wow, Mr. Rich bitch can't pay for McDonalds'." Nick teased. "Mkay, I'll be over in an hour, don't ghost me again fucker." Sapnap warned

"Love you too Nick." Clay wheezed, making kissy noises. Nick made some back then hung up. He tossed his phone to the side and stretched, his bones cracking with the movement. He should check on George.

He walked quietly down the hallway to the door. With a soft creak, the door opened, revealing a sleeping George. Oh now peaceful he looked. Clay approached as silently as he could, eventually finding a place at the foot of the bed.

Clay watched as George's chest slowly rose and fell as he slept. How could he look so beautiful? He was sick and asleep, he had no right to look like a piece of art. Clay noticed the very light dappling of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Gently, Clay brushed the stray hairs from George's forehead and smiled.

He was utterly thankful his parents allowed the Founder siblings to stay. Once Clay explained the absence of a father and their mother in the hospital, the Bloccs allowed them in with open arms. Drista and Eliza seemed to hit it off perfectly, and everyone couldn't help but notice the warmth Clay and George shared. Everyone in the house besides the two boys themselves, knew they were smitten.

Clay quickly wrote a note to George explaining where he was and such, even though he told him yesterday, he wanted to make sure George knew. Once he was done, he went back to his own room to get dressed.

A classic look of black jeans and a green jacket, Clay was ready to face the world. He bounded down the stairs, grabbing his backpack from beside the front door. Just as he did so, his phone buzzed. Nick was here.

Stepping into the cold, now winter air hit differently now. Clay used to love the cold weather, but now he wanted to go back inside. He walked slowly to Nick's truck and got into the passenger seat. Nick looked at him with pity. He wore his normal attire of a black long-sleeve undershirt, a white top-shirt and a white cloth tied around his head.

"Did you guys fight or something?" Sapnap asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Who?"

"You and George." He answered.

"Oh..." Clay laid his head back, allowing his eyes to close. "No we didn't fight..."

"So why are you all sad and stuff?" That was a good question. It's not like the bad stuff was happening to Clay personally. Clay kind of felt guilty for feeling bad in all honestly. He never met George's mother. But he had met George. And George was struggling a lot. That's why he was sad. The boy he had fallen for wasn't okay. When Clay didn't response, Nick dropped it.

The pulled into the drive through of McDonalds, ordering two coffees and a fuck ton of chicky nuggies to share. Once they were back on the road, Clay spoke up.  
"Nick, i think i love him." He admitted out loud.

Nick nearly choked on the nugget he was eating. "Oh fuck-" He giggled. "Yeah i know."

"What?" Clay blinked.

"Jesus fucking Christ dude." Nick popped the rest of the nugget in his mouth and shook his head, "And i thought lesbians were bad at picking up on each other's advances." (This is a self-callout)

Clay smiled lightly. "Okay, so i made it obvious, but what if-"

"Clay, i swear to god if you are about to say, 'bUt WhAt If He DoEsN't LiKe Me' I am going to break your other foot." Nicked threatened. Clay laughed.

"Fair, we almost kissed." Clay's cheeks flushed.

"Okay that i didn't know. What happened?" Nick pressed.

"Well, turns out his birthday was the 1st."

"Oh cool, I'll get him a late birthday gift." Nick mumbled mostly to himself.

"Well, I took him out, we had dinner and stuff."

"Cute, cute."

"And then i took him to the pond place i told you about. And we danced to a slow song..." His cheeks grew pinker and pinker with each word. "We both leaned in... and... then his sister called."

"Oh bro you got cock-blocked hard." Nick snickered.

"Nick, his mom is in the hospital."

Nick swallowed hard. "Oh shit-" Nick quickly glanced at Clay before returning his gaze back to the road. "Why?"

"Apparently she's been chronically sick for along time, George was the only one working." Clay explained. Guilt washing over him as he explained. How couldn't he have known? All the signs were there. The calls at early hours, the bags under his eyes, the reluctance to go out.

"Damn..." Nick sighed. "So you're upset that he's upset?" He asked.

Clay nodded. "Yeah, is that selfish?"

"Not at all dude, it means you hate to see the boy you love upset. Are you gonna tell him?"\

"Hell no, he's dealing with a lot right now, if i told him... it might add to his stress."

"Oh yuh, having a supportive, rich, handsome, loving boyfriend will really stress him out." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Is it the right time?"

"I don't think there is ever a right time Clay." Nick took a deep breath, held it for a second, then released it into a sigh. "Look Mr. Loverboy, you are only young once. Take a chance and jump, head first. I've been on the sideline of this whole relationship of yours. You haven't smiled this much since you-know-who. If i can tell you anything, i can tell you that you fucking idiots need each other."

"Damn Sapnap, when did you get all wise?" Clay teased, letting Nick's words settle into the air.

"I'm not wise, now gib chimken nugie." Keeping his eyes on the road ahead, he opened his mouth. Clay laughed and plopped a nugget into his mouth.

He didn't think about this until now, but Nick was right. Clay needed George just as much as George needed Clay. He glanced down at his foot. It was still in a cast, it was just less bulky and more of an ankle brace. He smiled. He would never admit this, but he remembered the first time they met.

Clay remembered how George accidently admitted to thinking Clay was cute, and Clay just happened to say it back.

He remembered how red George's face got, and what a stuttering mumbling mess he became.

He remembered when George came in to ask a few questions, how George's couldn't make eye-contact and how hard he tried to stop smiling.

He remembered that first study session, when he let George pick the movie, how his eyes light up with joy when he relaxed.

He remembered how absolutely small and adorable he looked in Clay's hoodies.

He remembered the exact moment he fell in love.

High school is the place for one-night flings and simple crushes. When Clay first started crushing on George, he expecting nothing more than a few months of gushing over him. He never expected to fall in love. Oh how beautiful he looked in the moonlight by the pond where they almost kissed. Clay was in love once before, and it left him broken. He was once so scared to fall in love again.

But something about George was so soft and comforting. He felt so familiar. His honey-fill eyes, with speckles of pure golds and greens. Those soft and very kissable lips.


	24. Mama's Boy

((Tw: Hospitals))

Two days after the initial fall of George's heath, he started to regain color in his cheeks and the spark in his eyes. He would be forever in debt to Clay and hit family for giving them refuge during this hard time. Eliza seemed to be happy here. Her new found friendship with Clay's younger sister would no doubt be one of a lifetime. She was also excited for her upcoming play that was at the end of this week.

George was in the shower, washing away the muck and sickness that still clung to his skin. Closing his eyes, he held his face under the running water, enjoying it's warmth. He had been in there a mighty long time since the warm water didn't seem to run out. As he soaked his tired bones, his mind began to wonder further and further.

He felt rather embarrassed at first. He knew Clay had 'rescued' him from the pond that night. He had seen George in a broken down, pathetic state. But it made him smile a little. Clay didn't seem to mind. In fact he had been rather caring. Making sure he was comfy, well fed and hydrated. He wouldn't mind if Clay took care of him like that everyday. He giggled to himself, allowing himself to slip deeper into fantasy.

Eventually he got out of the shower, stepping into the steam-filled room, he took a deep breath. His nose had cleared and he would breath properly again. He felt so alive for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he was forced to relax for two days. Though he did study the entirety of the time. Once his hair was dried and he was dressed, he left the room to go down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning George." Mrs. Blocc smiled brightly. "You look so much better, how do you feel?" She asked approaching him. She placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"I feel a lot better thank you." George smiled in grace. "Thank you for all you've done for us, me and my sister will be out of your hair soon." He promised. He heard Eliza scoff.  
"Oh don't worry dear, stay as long as you need. It's a difficult time for your family and we want to help as much as we can." Mrs. Blocc blinked. George grinned softly.

"I appreciate it."

"George, you ready? Visiting hours are starting." Clay said walking into the room. Today Clay's cast was coming off and George and Eliza would go with to visit with their mother.  
"Yeah, Liz?" George looked at his sister. Eliza was sitting next to Drista at the dining table talking.

"Yeah, let's go." Eliza hopped of her chair and bounded to the door. George followed suit. Clay kissed his mother goodbye and off the three went.

The drive to the hospital was fairly light hearted. Eliza rambled on in excitement about her play and Clay attempted to talk with Eliza, but soon found she could very well hold a one-sided conversation. George giggled softly.

Once in the hospital, Dan was at the front desk so George struck up with a conversation as they waited for Clay to get called back. A friendly nurse came after awhile and called Clay back, after she did so, George and Eliza wondered back to see their mom. Both were rather prepared for the brutal site they walked in on.

She was hooked up to many machines. A constant quiet beep echoed through the otherwise silent room. There was a sickly paleness to her skin, a soft tint of purple on her lips. At first glance, one might think her a corpse, but the heart monitor said otherwise. George glanced down at his little sister. Eliza looked as if she was seeing a ghost, which wasn't too far off.

Approaching with caution, reaching out with a shaky hand. "Hey mom..." Eliza whispered, barely audible. Eliza placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and squeezed. "Why isn't she awake?" She asked.

"Oh.. she's in a medical induced coma Liz."

"And that means...?"

"Well," George walked behind his sister and placed both hands on her shoulders. "it means mom wasn't doing okay when she was awake, so they made her go to sleep so they could help her and she doesn't lose that much energy." George explained carefully. "But she can hear us."

Eliza nodded. "Mom." She looked back down at her dying mother. "Guess what? You know that play I'm in? Well the first show is this weekend. George said he'd go and buy me flowers and everything." Eliza began to ramble on about her daily life. George sat back, allowing his sister to take all the time she needed.

George found a spot in the corner and pulled out his study packet. He listened to his sister talk about life and other stuff. She talked mainly about her first play, and this guy Alexander she liked. George stiffened when she mentioned her crush. He knew that their mom would be gone sooner rather than later, and George, being a man, didn't know how to help his little sister with her first relationship. Hell, George hadn't even had his relationship.

As the clock ticked away on the wall, Eliza grew rather silent. Having said everything relevant in her life, she looked at George. "You done?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah..." She hopped off her chair and stared at the floor.

"Why don't you go find Clay." He suggested. "I'm sure he's done with his stuff. I wanna talk to mom."

Eliza smiled. "Okay, I'll be in the waiting room." She said. Spinning on her heels, she waltz out of the room.

George watched her leave. Once the door had shut behind her, George rose to his feet and left the study packet on the chair. He walked to his mother quietly, tip-toeing around as if the slightest noise would wake her. He sat in the chair next to the bed his mother resided in and sighed.

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "I don't know how you did it mom." He laughed silently. "You raised both of us for years. And you did it while sick and single." George sat up and looked at the ceiling. "Are you proud of her? Of Eliza?" He asked.

Eliza had grown up beautifully. She faced each day with bravery and pride. She wasn't ashamed of her family at all. Eliza still laughed and smiled. George was proud of her for sure, but he needed to know if his mom was too.

"Are you... proud of me?" He asked, finally looking down at her. "I am trying i really am. It would just be... easier, y'know? If you weren't sick..." George fiddled with his thumbs. "I wonder where we'd be right now if you never got sick, and if dad never left." He admitted. George sat back, pressing his back against the chair. A damp mood settled into the air. This might be the last time he would speak to her, and she could listen.

There was so much more he had left to say. Where could he possibly start? George held his breath. "What would... you do... if i said i liked someone...?" He mumbled quietly. "And that someone... was a boy?" He gulped. "Would you still be proud of me if i was gay mom?" He asked. "I just..." George scrunched up his nose, he felt a tingle and the tear begin to form. "I just need to know i didn't let you down..." George got up and started to pace the room.

"God." He ran his hands threw his hair nervously. "I mean, would you ever think less of me if you knew i was gay? You probably already think less of me..." He balled his hand into a fist, clutching a bundle of hair. "I tried mom. I did. I took every medical class, studied for hours..." Tears slowly fell from his eyes. Slowly, he turned back to his mother.  
"I never got to tell you anything..." He whimpered. "And it's my fault because i couldn't save you. I chose this career because you believed in me. You said i would do great things. What have i done? What great things have happened?" George was raising his voice a little now.

"I never got to experience life. I never got my first kiss, a prom, anything. I didn't get the chance to rebel, go to parties, to stay out past curfew. I didn't get a chance to come to you with a problem and you'd hold me as we fixed it... together." He cried out. "I never... I never..." He walked back to her bedside, falling to his knees. George grabbed hold of her icy hand and held it to his face. "I never got to say i love you..." He sobbed.

"Could you forgive me? For failing as a doctor? As a brother? As a... as a son?" He pleaded. "I need to know it wasn't for nothing... all those sleepless nights and early mornings." George sucked in a shaky breath. He climbed back into the chair and sat completely still, listening to the heart monitor beep.

He glanced over. The green line was steady, going in a zigzag as of traced her heart. "I will take care of Eliza. If it's the last thing i do, i promise you that. And when you are gone... i hope you look down at us, at her with pride." He sniffled, whipping away the tears from his face.


	25. Chekov's Gun

"If in the first act you have hung a pistol on the wall, then in the following one it should be fired. Otherwise don't put it there." From Gurlyand's Reminiscences of A. P. Chekhov, in Teatr i iskusstvo 1904, No. 28, 11 July

The Founder siblings had long since found their way back to their quiet house. But it was absolutely anything but quiet as Eliza rushed around getting ready for her play. George sat on the couch, watching his sister run back and forth and back again, gathering all that she needed. He found it funny really, Eliza so excited about a middle school play. She did however have the lead role. And she stated this fact several times.

Eliza came bounding out from the back of the house, wearing rather strange clothes. Her normal appearance was full of color and life. Now, she wore black leggings and an oversized gray hoodie. She had also done her make-up, while very shitty, George guessed it was supposed to look like that. She had pale foundation and dark eye-shadow.

"Remind me what your role is again?" George laughed at his younger sister. She stomped her foot into the ground.

"George, off your ass! Go we must!" She declared dramatically as she charged to the door, completely dismissing George's previous statement. George laughed and stood up.  
"Of course your highness." George jokingly bowed and followed her out the door.

"Okay so the play is about an hour, and after well... The cast is going out to eat. Its tradition." Eliza said, sounding as if she was asking a question.

"Okay, with what money?" George asked, hopping into the beat-down car.

"Oh... i was uhm... hoping... that..."

"That Clay would give you money?" George finished her sentence. She settled down in her seat and buckled. He giggled as he pulled out of the driveway. "Lizzie lizard, you can't use my friends for money."

"Friends... sure." Eliza mumbled, air-quoting the word.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." Liz giggled softly.

"I have a spare twenty in my wallet. You gonna need a ride there?" He asked.

"No, Angelica's mom offered to drive me and Peggy."

"Mkay." The conversation sizzled out from there. George tapped the steering wheel rhythmically as he drove. He enjoyed the soft buzz of excitement in the air. Tonight would be good for the both of them, it was a very needed distraction.

George watched the city lights and street-lamps rush by as they drove in bliss. He counted the cars that passed by. He didn't know why he did this. A habit of his. He listened to the soft tune of the radio and the gentle hum of the engine roaring from underneath the hood.

Eliza soon put on her playlist of overly hyped up musical songs and screamed-singed along with the tracks. George found himself bobbing his head along to the beat. It was a strangely good day today.

After a few minutes of ear-bleeding singing, George pulled up into the driveway of Clay Blocc. "Get your ass in the back." George demanded as he unlocked the door.  
"No make your boyfriend sit in the back." Liz grinned devilishly.

"Wait no- he isn't- its just- Eliza get in the back!" George huffed out. Eliza laughed loudly "His legs are longer than your entire body, he needs the leg room dumbass."  
"Mhm," She hummed "you just wanna sit next to him." She teased as she climbed into the back seat. Just in time too as Clay and Drista came walking out. George sighed and banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Rough night?" Clay asked, sitting down in the passenger seat. George looked at him.

"Liz is ruining my life." George pouted, sticking his lower lip out.

"Am not!" Eliza laughed. Drista leaned over and whispered something in her ear, then the two giggled amongst themselves.

"Anyways..." Clay laughed. "Thanks for inviting us."

"It was my idea." Drista's voice suddenly broke in. "I asked to come, thank me not him." She laughed.

And that's how the drive to the middle school was. All light hearted and fun. They all took turns telling jokes and hyping Liz up. By the time they reached the school, Eliza was overflowing with excitement. She nearly fell getting out of the car because she was just so giggly.

The remaining three talked for a moment longer before deciding to head inside the theatre. It was basically a large box. To the right was the seating area, the left was the stage with it currents closed. George looked around. There weren't a lot of people yet. Those who where hear were the parents of the other actors and such.

George took a seat near the front, Clay to his right and Drista to his. He heard shuffling about behind the currents. He really wished he paid attention to when Eliza talked about the play. He had no idea what it was even about. Clay nudged him and handed him the playbill.

The play was called Hush Little Celia, Don't Say a Word.

Soon the lights dimmed till the were off and all audience noise fell into silence. You could tell everyone grew antsy for the play to begin.

A soft creaking indication the currents being drawn back, and soon a spot-light appeared in the center of the stage, revealing a boy. He was tall, dressed in clothes to make him look way younger. He smiled nervously at the audience. The lights lifted revealing a whole cast of characters talking, laughing. The boy in the middle raised his hands and clapped.

The clap echoed for a moment and all talking on stage stopped, as if each person but the boy was frozen. "Bet you wish you could do that sometimes." He began. "I think it was Anton Chekhov who said, 'if you place a gun on the mantel in the first act of a play, it bound to go off by the third'." He inhaled. "This is the story, of one Celia Thompson."  
Have you ever read something, or watched a movie where you felt like the character was living your life? The character had the same problems, the same obstacles, the same everything? That's how George felt when Eliza, or Celia walked on stage.

The play was indeed about Celia, and how she didn't talk. How so many people tried to befriend her and failed. Until Todd, the boy in the center came along. He didn't give up hope on Celia. Celia, George, pushed and pulled away, but Todd, Clay, never left. During a scene, Celia's parents divorced leaving only Celia and her mom. George held his breath.  
It was all to real for no reason. He saw himself in Celia's shoes. Sure she was just a character being acted out on stage but the feelings were all very real. He glanced at Clay who was looking at the stage, watching.

Throughout the play, Todd tried to get closer to Celia and failed endlessly, until the end off they play where Celia is overcoming her fears and they 'kissed'. George grimaced as his sister stage-kissed the boy playing Todd, but when they did, his eyes wondered over to Clay, and a soft smile tugged at his lips.

Curtains closed, lights turned on and the crowd burst into cheers and applause. After curtain call and such, Eliza ran up to her brother.

"How was i? Was it good? Did you like it?" Eliza asked a million questions a minute.

"It was good. Damn i didn't know you could act." George breathed a sigh of relief as Drista started answering the questions for him. Clay tugged at George's sleeve and the two walked off to the side together, leaving their sisters to talk.

"You alright?" Clay asked, grabbing onto George's hand.

"Yeah i just, was not expecting that, y'know?" George chuckled nervously.

"Yeah i get that." Clay moved closer, pulling George into a warm hug. "Good news is you can go home and sleep now." He laughed.

"Oh god sleeping sounds so good right now." George melted into the hug. A few seconds later, most of the audience had cleared out, leaving a few lingering souls. George glanced over to where Eliza and Drista were, too see another girl there, as well as a boy.

"God i knew your brother was pathetic and all but his date is another boy? Gross, seems like misfortune runs in the family." The nameless girl sneered.

Oh shit oh fuck. George's mind raced. The girl's name was Maria Lewis, the boy was James Reynolds. Two little shits that had been bullying Eliza ruthlessly for years. Eliza stared at them. Before either Eliza or George, or even Clay reacted, Drista surprisingly stepped in.

"Alright thing one and two. I am about five seconds away from French braiding your nervous systems." Drista yawned, unenthused.  
"And who are you?" James asked, equally annoyed.

Drista blinked. "The one.." She laughed. "The one whose gonna braid your nerves, did you not hear me?" Drista snapped her fingers a couple times. "Are you deaf?"

Maria smacked Drista's hand out of the air. Before a full out fist fight started, Clay stepped between them. "Alright, you are all little shits. Especially you two." He glared at Maria and James. "And uh, mess with Drista, or Eliza for that matter..." Clay leaned down to their height. "Well, you don't want to know."

Annoyed and quite frankly scared, Maria and James walked off. All settled down after that. Eliza decided against going to the cast dinner in favor of going home. All four hopped in to George's car.

For that moment, everything was blissful and quiet. Eliza and Drista tired themselves out and were nodding off in the back seat. For that short ride to Clay's house, it was as if everything bad in the world melted away. But that moment wouldn't last forever. George said his farewells to Clay and his sister as they left the car. George hummed softly and drove him and his sister home. It was so peaceful.

It was about to get worse. A lot worse


	26. Ghost

When you were a little kid, did you ever sleep with a nightlight? Were you afraid of the dark? Did you ever convince yourself that pile of clothes in the corner of your room was a ghost? Did you even believe in ghosts?

George never did. He was always methodical , if it couldn't be explained by science it didn't exist. After he dropped Clay and Drista off at their house, the car grew cold and silent. Eliza was now in the passenger, fighting the urge to sleep. George have turned down the radio so if she sleep, she slept well.

Tapping the steering wheel with the tempo of the song from the lake, George pulled the wheel to the right, driving onto his street. They lived near the end of the road so it would still be a minute or so before they were home. Eliza started to stir, yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Once George finally turned into their drive-way, the beaming headlights shone on something. Like a deer in headlights the figure standing t the front door started into the light. He was tall, wearing clothes that were tough and tattered. George swallowed hard.

"George..." Eliza's voice was meek with fear. "Is that...?" She mumbled.

"It is." George grumbled. He turned the keys and parted it from the ignition. "You stay behind me, i don't know why he's here." George warned as he got out. When he opened the car door, the figure opened his arms in a friendly way. Eliza stayed close to George.

"Long time no see." The man smiled warmly.

"Not long enough." George spat. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your old man?" John Founders. Their runaway father was back, standing at their front door with a smile as sweet as honey. He allowed his arms to drop. In a swift motion, he threw back the tail of his coat and rested his hands on his hips. George saw a glint of silver dance in the moon. He had a gun.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" George took hold of Eliza's arm and made sure she was fully behind him.

"I got a call from the hospital saying my wife was admitted due to sickness." He explained. His wife. They never finalized a divorce because his mom was too sick for it. The damn bastard was just waiting for her to die. George scrunched his nose in fury.

"Your wife? Right."

"Look, i know your mad. Can we go inside and just talk? I'm sure you have a lot to say to me..." John frowned. George glanced at Eliza, mouthing go to your room. She nodded. George make sure to stay between John and Eliza during the entire process.

As soon as all there inside, Eliza darted away. He could hear her door shut and lock. Once she was out of the room and safe, George gave a soft breath of relief.

"She's a beautiful young girl. Your mother raised you both well." John mumbled awkwardly.

"I raised her. I've been raising her since i was fourteen. Thank to you." George spat.

"You do know i am still your father? And i am still married to your mother? Don't talk to me like that."

"I will talk to you however you want. You are not my dad, you walked out on your dying wife and left your two kids." George growled. "You are only here for the life insurance on her, right? You don't care about me or Eliza."

John looked him up and down. "I came here to make right with you guys. I want to be the father you can be proud of. I want to be here with you guys." John pleaded.  
George looked at the pathetic man before him in disgust. He knew very well why the man was truly here. John Founders had no intention of staying here and supporting his family through this. George would bet five dollars he didn't even know his wife was dead or alive until the hospital called.

The hospital.

He worked there and knew why it had happened. George was not the legal guardian of Eliza, and John Founders was the closest living relative that was over eighteen. Granted George was eighteen, but only by a few days at this point.

George begrudgingly sat at the table. His father sat across from him. "So...?" He mumbled hopefully.

"You can't stay here. I don't care what you say, I do not trust you and your... Habits around my little sister. You do not come by unless I am home. And when... She dies... You are on the first plane back to whatever sad hold you crawled out off." George stared him in the eyes, holding a challenging gaze.

"That's all I ask..." John looked around the home for a moment, before bringing his gaze back to George. "I do have a favor.." He mumbled.

"What would be...?" George hissed, venom lacing his words.

"I haven't gotten a hotel you see... just one night that's all need."

George thought for a moment. All would be risked, and yet this man was still family, he felt indebted. "One night..." George rose to his feet and wondered off to Eliza's room.  
He stayed the night in his sister's room, giving the couch too his deadbeat dad. He thought about sleeping in his mother's room, but that wouldn't feel right. Besides, on the floor of his sister's room, he was right there in case anything happened.

In the middle of the night, while George was still awake, he heard Eliza get up and leave the room. Perhaps for a midnight bathroom run, or three am thirst. But soon the soft footsteps of Eliza traced back into the room. He heard her place several small metallic things in a drawer and shut it before returning to her bed.


	27. Neon Rainbows

Clay <3  
I'll be over in a bit, everything ok?  
Sent: 4:23pm  
No, everything was not okay. How could anything be okay right now? George felt like the world was falling apart all over again. He stared down at his phone screen, his fingers hovering over the keyboard as he thought about what to text. Should he tell Clay? It had been so long since George opened up about anything, and Clay seemed to find out what truly bothered George anyways.  
He sucked in a deep breath and held it as he typed.

Everything is fine  
Everything is f  
George  
Everything is falling apart. I need you :[  
Sent: 4:26pm

He hesitated before he hit sent. It was long over do now. After the message was delivered, he shut off his phone and threw it to the side of the couch he wasn't on.  
Would Clay think differently of him? George scoffed at his own toxic thoughts. No matter what George had said or done, Clay was there, supporting him. George felt warmth hug his cheeks. Clay made him feel so happy.

"I'm gonna do it..." He said to himself. "I'm gonna tell him everything..." He promised quietly.

After a few minutes of waiting, a soft knock could be heard from the door. George smiled widely and rushed to it, making sure to fix his fluffy hair before opening it.  
Once the thick wooden door creaked open, George was greeted by a warm embrace from Clay. Clay had pulled him into a tight hug, leaving little wiggle room, not that George wanted to move anyways. George hummed in delight, sinking into his arms. He inhaled, sweet scents of pine and lilac filled his nose.

"Is your sister home?" Clay whispered.

George pulled his head away and looked at him curiously. "No... Why-" Clay giggled loudly then just, picked George up off the floor. "What the hell Clay?!" George tried to sound mad, but it came out as a bunch of giggles.

Clay simply didn't answer as he walked through George's house to the couch, where he sat down and promptly placed George on his lap.

"I could've walked you know..." George's face was bright red. And so was Clay's.

"And where's the fun in that?" He laughed, leaning back. Soon, Clay was fully laying down on the couch but George remained up right, looking down at him. Clay's mouth widened into a soft smile. George couldn't help but do the same.

Without really thinking, George just laid down on top of Clay. Resting his head in clay's chest, he listened to the gentle thump of his heart. Clay instinctually wrapped his arms around George's torso. He allowed one hand to find its way to George's hair, where he gently stroked it in a calming manner.  
"What happened...?" Clay whispered in George's ear.

He knew this would come. Where George needed to tell someone about everything.

"He's back..."

"Who?"

"My dad..." George's voice wavered with uncertainty. Clay didn't say anything after that, he just held George a little closer. "He's here because of my mom..." George continued after a moment. "He hasn't don't anything bad yet... But I can't help but feel like he's gonna hurt someone." George bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what to say next. "He really broke the family when he left, i know i can't forgive him and I'm scared Eliza might... But what if he's the same drunk that took our money and left?" George pondered out loud. He wasn't so much talking to Clay as he was trying to organize his own thoughts.

Clay shifted slightly, causing George to sit up. Once George was propped up on his arms, Clay cupped his face. "Do you need me to listen, distract you, or give advice?"  
"A distraction would be nice..." George looked down. Clay smiled brightly.

"You know you are amazing right?"

"What?"

"You are like... A super hero." Clay offered a geeky grin. "You are super smart and brave and handsome..." He continued, seeing as how flustered George got.

"I'm none of those things."

"You are all of them and more." Clay sat up, staring into George's eyes. "You are amazing George Founders." George's eyes watered slightly. This is the validation he so desperately needed.

"Shut up... You're lying..." George pouted.

"No, I will not shut up." Clay challenged. "You know you are worth it, you are incredible at what you do. You are an amazing brother..."

"Shut up!" George blinked.

"Make me-"

George grabbed the collar of Clay's shirt and pulled him forward, connecting their lips. Clay took a second to realize what was happening. Once his brain registered it, he grabbed George's waist and pulled him as close as humanly possible. George's heart raced with adrenaline. He was kissing Clay Blocc. The football star who broke his foot.

It was so surreal. Not many months ago, Clay was admitted to the hospital with a broken foot, where George absentmindedly confessed thinking he was cute. And now here they sat, warm in each other's embrace. After a second or two, George pulled back.

"I-I am so sorry... You aren't even gay..." George gasped. Clay laughed, more like wheezed like a kettle. "W-why are you laughing?" George cried.

"Because you, George N. Founders, are a fucking idiot..." Clay leaned in again, kissing George once more. This time, the kiss was excepted, so both boys fully leaned into it. At first, George's lips were awkward, unsure of how to position themselves. Eventually they fell into place along side Clay's. The kiss was longer this time... Way longer... After several perfect seconds, Clay pulled away but still held George close. "You know I've liked you forever... Right?" He asked.

"You liked me?" George blinked in disbelief. "Really..?"

"George." Clay sighed into a smile. "I thought you were suppose to be the smart one..." He chuckled.

"Textbook smart... Not people smart..." George mumbled, trying to hide his smile. Clay hummed and pulled him into a warm hug. George rested his head on Clay's shoulders. He liked how everything wrong with the world disappeared when he was with Clay. Like somehow Clay had the key to the door George locked long ago.

"Hey..." Clay mumbled.

"Hmm?" George hummed his response. Clay lifted George's face and looked him deep in the eyes.

"George..." His voice was deep. George could listen to him speak for ages, and look into those eyes for just as long. "I lov-"

Without so much as a warning, the front door swung open with force, slamming into the wall. The sudden chaos and loud bash of the door startled the two boys. When they looked over the couch, the wobblily figure of John Founders stood there. The stench of alcohol obvious on his person. 

"Who the fuck are you..." John slurred as he entered the house, his glossy eyes staring at the two boys. "The fuck is this gay shit...?"


	28. Like Father, Unlike Son

((Tw; hard drugs, alcohol, violence, guns, homophobia))

George remembered on the six month of his internship, late at night, a man came stumbling in with a knife wound in his torso. It was the first time George had ever dealt with a physical injury that wasn't illness. But something was off about this man. The wounded man just reeked of alcohol and street filth. George was practically thrown out of the way by Scott Major when the man came in.

He was intoxicated. Not just from liquor, but from drugs. He was tripping on some hallucinogens. George watched in fear as two doctors restrained the man, one of the doctors put the man in a headlock of sorts, and waited for the man to pass out.

It was an experience George very badly wanted to forget. The effect of substance abuse was very evident on this. After the whole incident, George actually asked Major about it.  
"Some patients come in under the influence. For our safety as well as theirs, it's best if we get them to sleep. Some are more violent than others." He warned. George never thought he'd have to use this in his own home. The man who came in, George found out, was a local druggie who got into a fight after a drug deal gone wrong.

Those same emotions of fright and uncertainty bubbled inside of George's blood once more.

When his father stumbled through the front door, as drunk as a shunk, George leapt into action. Then he started screaming slurs, rage replaced reason. "The fuck is this gay shit?" His father slurred, nearly falling over. "My son can't be gay..."

George glanced at Clay, who looked at John Founders with pure hate. George grabbed Clay's shoulder and pushed him back, taking a stance between Clay. and his father. "George..." Clay mumbled.

"I got this-" George gave a small smile of reassurance to Clay before he turned around.

He was met with the barrel of a pistol.

"George!" Clay cried out, George could hear panic in his voice. He took a deep breath, raising his hands up.

George looked passed the pistol at his father. John's eyes were fully dilated, he was hunched over and swaying slightly as he stood. John gave a toothy smile, before pulling back the hammer of the gun with a soft click.

"My son ain't gay..." He spat. George scrunched up his nose.

"You don't have a son damnit..." George hissed. His words seemed to anger John just a little more.

"Shut your fucking mouth. I wont have a son once I'm done..." John sneered, hiccupping slightly.

"A damn drunk." George grunted. He placed his hand on the pistol, guiding it up above his chest. George glanced back at Clay, who was just standing there as shock overcame him. "Do you think i'm scared of you?"

"Wha.." John was baffled at George's reaction.

"Do you think-" He repeated. "I'm scared of you?" He laughed. "You really think I'd be scared of a lowlife like you?" George stepped forward, the nose of the gun pressed against him now. "Shoot me. I dare you. What do you think is gonna happen? You kill me? As if i don't want that" George growled. "Just because you fucking left, doesn't mean i ever wanted you to return, So go on ahead. Pull the trigger. I dare you."

John took the challenge. But since he wasn't sober, George had the advantage. Before anything happened, George swung his arm under his father's arm. He moved his arm in a circle motion, causing his father to lose his stance. George forced John's arm down as he pulled the trigger.

It was a soft clink. The chamber was empty. George blinked. That was close. Remembering that night in the hospital, he danced around his father, grabbing hold of him like he had seen the other doctor do. He knew where a pressure point was. Applying enough force, his father soon lost consciousness and fell to the floor with a thump.

George was then engulfed into the tightest hug he had ever been given. He turned to meet Clay's worried and tear-filled gaze. "George you fucking idiot..." He cried.

"Nothing happened... I'm okay... we're okay..." George wrapped his arms around his lover and held him.

"You didn't know the gun was empty, he could have shot you..." He whimpered.

"But... he didn't?" George was confused, everything was fine, why was Clay so upset?

"Did you mean it..." Clay finally broke away, meeting George's ginger gaze.

"Mean what?"

"About wanting... to d.."

"Oh no!" George gasped. "Is that why your upset?"

"Yes damnit! I don't want to lose you fucker." Clay sniffled.

George gave a pitiful smile before pulling him into another hug. "You couldn't lose me even if you wanted too..." He held Clay for a moment. "We should really call the cops and stuff... he did try to kill me..." George gulped.

"How are you so calm?"

"You meet a lot of dangerous people in the hospital." George broke away, grabbing the gun from the floor. He opened the casing and looked for bullets. "I wonder why is wasn't loaded.

"Did he forget?"

"No..." George looked up and at Clay. Clay shrugged. George blinked and pulled out his phone and dialed the police.


	29. All Things Must End

((tw: death))

Three days since the near deadly encounter with his father. A full week since the admission of his mother. Three months since the initial meeting of Clay. Four years since his father left. George's mind wondered from memory to memory. All the pent up anger and fear from all those years came flooding back. It was like a river in the early days of spring, a small trickle at first as the snow began to melt and then it flooded over, spilling over the sandy bays.

He stared forward, down the brightly light hallways. It seemed to distort and sway in the light. An obnoxious ticking of the clock near him. It was starting to annoy him now. He thought back to the events of the passed several weeks. He had been given extra time on his missing assignments from class. He was starting to fall behind. But was that really the issue here? He dad near killed him, his mother laid on her deathbed. George bit his lip.

Suddenly, a soft tune start playing from his phone. George glanced down, sniffling absentmindedly. It was Bad. George blinked. Hadn't heard from him in a long time. "Hello?" George answered, his voice swallow and meek.

"Hey George..." Bad's voice was full of sorrow and pity. This angered George, but he didn't show it. "How are you holding up? It's been awhile."  
George grunted a soft response.

"Everyone in computer science misses you." He began. "That Sapnap dude came by to pick some stuff up for you, he ended up breaking Fundy's project and it was basically a war." Bad gave a small chuckle. "They're pretty scary when they're angry."

"I bet..." George leaned back in his chair. He watched the others around him. Eliza was getting dropped off soon.

"There is a new kid at school too, named Ranboob or something. Him and Eret get along well, mostly because their voices are on the same hertz frequency." George closed his eyes, listening to Bad talk about nonsense. "You know Jay Schlatt?"

"Mhm..."

"Well, Schlatt is running for student body right? Well Wilbur challenged him. Wilbur chose Tommy as his vice and Schlatt chose Alex Quackity. It's pretty chaotic. There are so many posters. Pog2020 or Schlatt2020. There is also Fundy's and Niki's party of Coconut2020 but they are running as a gag i think."

George gave a stifled laughed. "What even is a pog?"

"I dunno, but doesn't it just feel natural to say?" Bad's voice got higher as he heard George laugh.

"It's pretty pogchamp i guess."

"What?"

"Heh... i dunno man." George sighed into a soft chuckle.

Bad laughed. "Oh!" He chirped as he thought of another thing to say. "Finn and Vurb are planning senior prank. Spifey is joining too. Something about toes."

"Sounds disturbing." George finally looked up at the glass doors and saw his sister walking in. "I gotta go, talk to you later..." George mumbled his fair well and hung up. He approached his sister slowly. She looked so tired. It would all be over soon. George would soon take his spring test and get into collage. From there all would be okay.  
The two siblings really didn't speak as the walked down the long corridor to the hospital room where their mother stayed.

George's heart shattered when he entered the room. You would expect an abundance of flowers and gifts there in support of their mother, but instead the room was barren. There was no color here, no life, nothing. The tv mounted on the wall was turned off, the curtains closed, ceasing all light. A soft overhead light illuminated the room. It was as if she was already head.

George placed a comforting hand on Eliza's shoulder and squeezed. He stood there for a second, before pulling his sister into a hug tighter than anything. Eliza kind of just sat there, she had been through a lot lately. She mostly stayed at friend's houses now, or at Clay's where George mainly stayed.

It made him so mad he had to rely on others for help. George had gone so long without a helping hand why did he need it now? It gave up fighting it. Even he knew when he was in too deep. He glanced at the woman laying on the bed beside him. As a doctor, George knew if he continued down this road, he would be six feet under.

Eliza broke away from the embrace and turned to her mother. She leaned over, bringing herself closer to her. "I love you mom." Eliza kissed her mother's cheek then hopped back. She glanced at George and nodded. "I don't wanna be in the room when she dies." She stated. George barely nodded before she walked out of the room.

George's gaze fluttered to his mother. Her breathing was so shallow you could barely see it. She was on life support of this point. The green zigzag was very small now, no dramatics highs or lows anymore. He took a seat next to her and sighed.

"You can go in peace. You don't have to worry anymore..." George said this, more to himself. "I'm gonna reach out. I know i can't do this alone anymore. People are willing to support us. A-and it wont be forever. Three weeks and ill take the test. And I'll pass." He reached out and grabbed her cold hand and squeezed.

He watched as her chest fell for once last time and didn't rise. When he noticed this, he squeezed his eyes shut, a tear involenteerly running down his cheek. His eyes remained closed until he heard it.

The heart monitor fell flat. The long and eerie call echoed through the bare hospital room.

"I love you mom..."


	30. When the Black Birds Call

((tw: funerals))

Winter was the season of death. George's mother passed on November 8th. They didn't bury her until December. It was cold that day. Chill came in the night and frosted everything over with a soft sheet of snow. The freshly laid snow glistened in the cold afternoon sun, shining like a cluster of stars.  
The only attendees that showed where the Founder siblings and a priest. Clay wanted to come but it was against George's wishes to do so. The siblings would go over to his house after anyways.

The priest mumbled the words of god, bidding farewell to the dearly beloved mother of two bright souls. George bit his tongue. If his mother was 'beloved' as the priest had said, where was everyone else? Why was it just them here, grieving their mother?

George glanced down at his younger sister. Her once amber eyes, so full of life had dimmed. They were glossed over as tears built up on her lower lid. Eliza was staring blankly as the hole in the ground, they had yet to lower the casket down. Her nose tinted a soft red as the cold held her close.

George sniffled slightly, bringing his gaze back to the priest as he finished his soliloquy about having faith in God. He swayed slightly, as if the frigid winds pushed and pulled at him. The graveyard workers then came and swiftly lowered his mother in the ground. Eliza was softly crying now. Placing a comforting hand in her shoulder, he squeezed.

The real battle was just beginning. He and Eliza were in their own. George needed to be the guardian of Eliza through court, and the whole issue of their father still stood looking overhead like a gargoyle in a quiet Paris street.

But the difference was, George had support now. He no longer carried the weight of several lives in his shoulders alone. He accepted the fact he didn't have all the answers and it was okay to fail. It only took four years.

George cringed as the first shovel of dirt fell into the hole. The soft and hollow-sounding thump foretelling the dirt banging again the casket. It was all surreal until he heard the dirt. Tears blurred his vision before slowly falling down his rosy cheeks. Once the service was finished, Eliza just turned and walked to the car. George solemnly nodded, she processed her own way.

He stared at the headstone. It was small, and built into the ground. It was more of a plaque really. The words 'Isabelle Jane Founders. Loving Daughter and mother. Beloved by all whom meet her' followed by dates. George narrowed his vision. Again with the beloved. If she was beloved by all, why did their father leave? George released the tension in his shoulders, breathing out a long and heavy sigh. It wasn't his place to ask such question. Not anymore. He had come to terms with a lot recently.

He walked until the grave was complete, the stop mound of dirt sitting neatly on top. George dipped his head in thanks to the workers and turned on his heels to leave the cemetery. Eliza was already in the car, wrapped up tightly in a blanket. She had her headphones on and her eyes shut. George quietly entered the drivers side and started the car. It roared to life with a gentle hum. The ride to Clay's house was silent.

Once at the house, Eliza walked in without a word. She disappeared upstairs to the guest room, no doubtibly to mourn her own way. George barely managed to park the car before she got out. He followed in after her, though George was greeted by a different scene. Clay sat on the couch, a movie paused at the very beginning, warm blankets and pillows scattered around, fresh tea and warmed goods on the coffee table.

"What... is this..?" George asked in a hushed tone, hanging his coat on the rack.

"Last time something was wrong, you wanted a distraction." Clay got up and walked over to him. "I prepared a distraction." He smiled softly. "Don't worry, me and Drista fixed up where Liz is staying, she should be comfy, and if she needs anything Drista is down the hall." He explained.

George let a gentle grin tug at his lips. "Your parents?"

"At work." Clay outreached his hand towards George. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing it.

Clay lead George down the small archway into the living room, where he proceeded to sit on the couch and pull George on top of him. Clay leaned back, allowing George to get comfortable on his person. Once the boy was settled, Clay pulled the blanket over them and started the movie, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy he loved.  
"Wait." George gasped as sat up, staring at the screen. "Is this..."

"The movie you picked when you first came over to my house?" Clay finished his sentence for him. George nodded, causing Clay to laugh lightly. "Yes you idiot." He purred lovingly and pulled George back down. "It made you happy then... thought it would make you happy now..."

"You make me happy." George stated matter-of-factly. Clay's face flushed a ginger pink.

"And you make me happy." He placed a gentle kiss on George's lips before laying back down fully.

During the duration of the movie, George nodded off a few times. The first time he had gotten decent sleep in so long. At one such point, Clay noticed George, sleeping peacefully on his chest. George was just absolutely stunning. Clay turned the movie down slightly and made sure George was covered with the blanket, before he too fell asleep.


	31. All My Love

Spring was a breath of fresh air for everyone at Mike Craftington High. With the warmer months, came a lot. Graduation was around the corner, Prom just ahead and the future not far off. Over the course of Winter and Spring, many budding flowers came to bloom.

Bad finally confessed to liking Skeppy, with ended in a bickering session of a marriage couple and a long anctipated kiss. Sapnap finally aced a test and would be graduating along side his fellow seniors. Tommy became a Captain of the Creepers football team, Tubbo upped their way to captain of cheer. Still no one found out the weird obsession Techno had with slaughtering orphans. Niki and Wilbur still deny being a couple even though everyone sees through it.

And Clay and George officially got together.

Clay was currently at Nick's house, playing a game of Minecraft. Clay was running frantically down a carefully mined out tunnels, trapping Sap in a trap of cobwebs and lava.  
"Dream you absolute slut, how dare you." Nick gasped in fake betrayal.

"Big brain plays." Clay snickered, leaning back in the bean-bag chair he claimed as his own.

Sapnap discovered the floor was lava.

"Ugh you are so dumb."

"And whose the one that died?" Clay teased, earning him a hard punch to the shoulder. "Ow."

Nick laughed at his revenge, taking his hands away from his keyboard, looking at his best friend. The two looked at each other for a moment, then laughed softly.  
"What?" Clay wheezed out.

"You know what i just realized?" Nick said after his laugh subsided into small giggles.

"What? You are bad at Minecraft?" Clay beamed.

"Nah nah nah." Nick leaned forward, looking Clay in the eyes intensely. "Mike Craftington high sounds like minecraft... a-and our football team is the Creepers."

Clay screwed his face in confusion. "You're right..."

"And how like, you only ever wear green. Tommy, George, Wilbur, Tubbo and so many others are just British, like we don't even have a foreign exchange program." Nick gulped. "And how you breaking your foot was just a plot device to introduce the dynamic of a stressed working class citizen with a privleged boy, and how their different struggles lead to a fun and interesting love story, where, although many tragedies struck, it always came back to a fluffy story among two boys." Nick blinked. "Also i can talk in a different font. 𝕊𝕖𝕖? 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥'𝕤 𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕫𝕪 𝕠𝕟 𝕛𝕒𝕙."

Clay stared at Nick in horror as he spoke. Then Nick started laughing loudly.

"Holy shit you should see your dumb fucking face!" He cackled, pointing at his friend. Clay let a nervous chuckle escape his lips. "That's completely stupid, we aren't living in some Wattpad fanfiction." He laughed.

"Haha... yeah... totally..." Clay gulped.

"Anyways!" Nick clapped his hands together. "Don't you have to go pick up Gowg from his test or something?"

"Oh shit. You're right." Clay rose to his feet. Grabbing his things, he headed to the front door. "See ya later dude!" He called before bounding down the pathway to his trunk.  
Swinging the door open, Clay threw his belongings into the back and climbed it. It rumbled to life when the key was twisted. Putting on some random radio station, he was off.  
Down the road and several minutes later, Clay pulled into the parking lot of the community collage. The lot was full of cars belonging to those testing within the walls of the collage. Today was the day many collages and universities allowed people to test into their schools, a test George had been studying for for about two years now. Clay parked his car as close as he could to the entrance and got out.

Just a few more minutes and his boyfriend would come bounding down those stairs with a collage acceptance letter and a smile. Clay walked to the front of his car and leaned back on his hood, taking out his phone to wait for his beloved.

Soon, several nameless faces wondered out. Some looked defeated, others beaming with pride. Clay looked up, searching for the soft face of George Founders. And then he spotted him.

George was shuffling out, his books and papers held close to his chest. He looked sad. Clay's heart began to race with the worst. He failed his test, didn't he? Oh fuck. George would beat himself up for years if he failed. Getting into this collage was the only option. George noticed Clay and wobbled over to him awkwardly.  
"Clay..." His voice waved with emotion and sorrow.

"Hey... It's okay-" Clay reached out to grabbed his shoulders, but George erupted into emotion.

"I did it!" He cheered loudly, near giving Clay a heart attack.

"W-what?"

"I did it Clay!" George shoved a piece of paper into Clay's face. Clay smiled lightly and took the paper. Sure enough, an aced test with an acceptance letter to the most prestigious medical school. "And I got the best score out of the others."

"I'm proud of you Gogy." Clay pulled George into a gentle hug, kissing every inch of his pale face.

George melted into his touch, wrapping his arms around Clay's shoulder and placing a kiss on his lips. "Do you know what this means...?" He mumbled happily

"What?"

"We'll be okay... Me and Liz will finally be okay again." George purred as Clay started to sway back and forth. "We don't have to worry about money, they pay students to go there, I don't have to rely on your family anymore." George looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank you? Darling you did this by yourself." He kissed his forehead again. "It was all you. Be proud of yourself."

"Thank you for not leaving idiot... Thanks for supporting me through everything."

"Always and forever."

"Hey Clay?" George mumbled into his chest.

"Hm?"

George looked up again, staring into those dazzling emerald eyes. "I love you."

Clay's lips curled into a wide smile. Clay placed a hand in George's chin and leaned down, connecting their lips. After a moment, Clay broke away, though remaining close and eyes still shut. "I love you too..."

Soulmates were always a tricky thing, wouldn't you agree? Your first love you always think it would be your last. Usually your first love is formed from the bonds of innocence at a young age, were love was the only fuel, never lust or revenge.

You never know who would be your soulmate, they usually come where you least expect it.

For George, his soulmate came when his life fell apart completely. When sickness struck his mother in the heart, when rage burned in his father's soul.  
For Clay, his soulmate came when he thought the word was against him. When he thought he failed at the one thing he was good at.

Two souls, two every different stories, one flame that sparked between them. Born in the ashes of fallen hopes, a fire of love and passion burned.

Soulmates were tricky, you never know who. But once you find them, never let them go. They bind you to hope and joy, just like how Clay lead George to happiness, and George lead Clay to stability. To them, soulmates were never tricky. Learning to love is like learning to walk. You will fail again and again, but once you get it down, you will run.


End file.
